M is for what again?
by mariposafria
Summary: Described as: Classy. Poetic and pretty. Explicit without being explicit. More sweet than sexy, at times spicy. Romantic wanna-be smut. Written specifically for "Samcedes Summer in LA".
1. Two Tickets to Wonderland

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**This story fills in the missing pieces of CH 10 of "Samcedes Summer in LA", part 4**

**Part 1: You first**

"Mercedes, no more hiding, your body is a wonderland…."

_We got the afternoon  
>You've got this room for two<br>One thing I've left to do  
>Discover me<br>Discovering you_

__His hands are trembling slightly as he glides them over her body, hair, face, neck, collarbone, and the tops of her breasts peeking out from behind her bra. He closes his eyes and inhales her scent. As he moves across her skin her breath quickens its pace and small goose bumps erupt in the wake of his wandering hands. With one of his long arms he reaches down to stroke the sides of her thighs, caressing them with his hands, calloused from the guitar strings, sending chills up and down her body. He hears her moan softly, and he smiles against the soft skin of her neck. His wandering hand travels higher, cupping her bottom. Not once does he take his eyes off of her. He doesn't want to miss a thing; not one look, sigh, not a catch of her breath that could tell him more, less, yes or no. So much time was already spent that summer in silent conversation, through stolen looks and special smiles. At first it worried him, but not anymore. Soon he would know with a glance her mood, and soon his hands would be as well versed in her temperament as his eyes.

_One mile to every inch of  
>Your skin like <em>_porcelain__  
>One pair of candy lips and<br>Your bubblegum tongue_

__He works slowly, kissing her the way he wanted to kiss her every time he was with her. The look on his face and the trail blazed by his hands bring heat to her face and other parts, just newly awakened, and it continues to melt any lingering uncertainty from her mind, silencing that inner voice.

_And if you want love  
>We'll make it<br>Swim in a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be awhile  
><em> 

Like the predator she always saw lurking within, her green-eyed tiger surveys its prey, gleaming in the moonlight, and he licks his lips in anticipation of what's to come. He is debating whether or not he will remove the matching set before him. No….love is patient. This isn't a dash to the finish. This will be a marathon. When he leaves this place tomorrow he wants every shred of doubt eradicated from her being. As far as he is concerned she is the only girl in the world and he will take his time. 'I win'…He reaches down slowly and caresses each of her breasts, feeling her nipples harden as he runs his thumbs back and forth across the thin fabric. Ah, like music to his ears, another series of soft moans escapes his beloved. He sings the chorus across her soft warm skin…._  
><em> 

_Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland  
><em> 

…while one of his hands begins tracing the path up the inside of her leg to a warm, moist, thin barrier of cloth.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
>I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase<br>You tell me where to go and  
>Though I might leave to find it<br>I'll never let your head hit the bed  
>Without my hand behind it<br>_

His hand begins to explore this new uncharted territory through the safety of that thin silken wall. He finally rolls on top of her, pressing down firmly between her legs, so that without words her question is answered. She knows that she is wanted, truly madly deeply, completely. She answers his declaration with an upward thrust of her hips, saying with her eyes, 'you win'.

_You want love?  
>We'll make it<br>Swim in a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be awhile  
><em> 

He is made of stronger stuff than that; there will be time enough on another moonlit star filled night. He knew he had finally broken into that final chamber, capturing her completely.

_Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland_

He can feel himself being pulled under by the tidal wave he initiated. Rolling to his side he continues his serenade, while his fingers work to finish the job they started earlier. __

_Damn baby  
>You frustrate me<br>I know you're mine all mine all mine  
>But you look so good it hurts sometimes<br>_He can feel her start to tremble. He kisses her, but he makes a conscious decision to keep his eyes open. Truthfully, it keeps him concentrating on the task at hand, holding him in check while every wall his beloved has built up around her inner most self finally comes crashing down.

_Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonder(I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland<em>

__Slowly at first, her breathing becoming heavier, then the moaning begins again in earnest, creating its own melodic rhythm in time with the movement of his fingers between her legs, one hand tangled, franticly pulling at his hair while its match works its way slowly down his back, leaving in its wake thin red lines, which only add to the ecstasy of the moment.

She thinks this can't get any better and suddenly it does. It has been like this since he started, and endless trail of pleasure which climbs and plateaus, climbs and plateaus, climbs and plateaus. She's not sure that she can climb any higher before she will fall off the edge of the precipice to burn, consumed in a whole new way this time. She feels it coming and she fights to hold to that dizzying line for as long as possible…to keep from burning completely in her Sam, who seems to have swallowed the very sun, she tries to move away and delay the inevitable, randomly running from Mercury, to Venus, to Earth, to Mars, but gets no farther than Jupiter before she is engulfed.

In the end, as she screams his name into their kiss, she opens her eyes too.

Once her breath is once more in her chest where it belongs, and the stars have stopped dancing around her, she turns to him and says, "Your turn." He shakes his head no. Tonight is for her. She continues, "You think you can chase a girl to Jupiter and back without expecting something in return. You have worn yet another mark on my heart, branded me again, yours all yours."

"Why Jupiter?"

"You made me feel like I was going to fall into the sun. I tried to run away, but I only made it as far as Jupiter before you swallowed me whole."

**Part 2: Your Turn**

She starts off slow. One, because she has no idea where to start and two, she wasn't sure how to control it once she begins. He had a battle plan drawn before the sun rose in the sky that morning; she never expected to find herself in her current position so she is forced this first time to be a little uncertain and chart her path as she goes.

_Venus de Milo in her half-baked shell  
>Understood the nature of love very well<br>She said, "A good love is delicious, you can't get enough too soon.  
>It makes you so crazy you want to swallow the moon."<br>_

She takes the tip of her tongue and traces a line from the base of his neck to his ear. This elicits a soft gentle sigh. Sighs are good, moans are better. She takes her hand and slips it up the front of his shirt. How is this possible? This simply must come off, and as if it disappeared by magic, it was gone in the next instant. Her tiger looks eager to play.

_Oh, oh Jupiter  
>Oh, oh be still my little heart<br>Oh, oh love is a flame neither timid nor tame  
><em> 

As she surveys his body in the moonlight she kisses his skin everywhere her eyes touch….

_Take these stars from my crown  
>Let the years fall down<br>Lay me out in firelight  
>Let my skin feel the night<br>Fasten me to your side  
>Say it will be soon<br>You make me so crazy, baby  
>Could swallow the moon<br>_

…from the crown of his head, down his forehead, the bridge of his nose, lingering at his overly inviting mouth, before moving on to his chin, neck and down the groove that marks the centerline of his chest, stopping only when her lips touch the top of his shorts.

_My hands are two travelers they've crossed oceans and lands  
>yet they are too small on the continent of your skin<br>Wandering, wandering I could spend my life  
>Traveling the length of your body each night<br>_

Her fingertips trace over every exposed area of flesh. Now the moaning and writhing begin. Cleary she is on the right path…

_Oh, oh Jupiter  
>Oh, oh be still my little heart<br>Oh, oh love is a flame neither timid nor tame  
><em> 

However, she is greedy, wanting more tonight. There are places yet to be touched, places which are still left wanting; wanting to feel the warmth of her fingers and be explored by her mouth.

_Take these stars from my crown  
>Let the years fall down<br>Lay me out in firelight  
>let my skin feel the night<br>Fasten me to your side  
>And say it will be soon<br>_

She now straddles him, and the tiger willingly submits to further exploration by her hands. Leaning down to kiss him, she could feel him once more beneath her, that pulsating warmth between her legs. Her hands make the journey from the familiar expanse of his chest to the undiscovered kingdom below.

_You make me so crazy, baby  
>Could swallow the moon<br>_

She was transfixed by the look on his face, her hands making short work of it, again magic aiding her in the swift removal all of the clothing that stood in her way. Curiosity got the better of her, and here she was without a map to tell her where to go…only the lyrics of a love song to guide her. She was lost in those green eyes, and began once more to sing and kiss her way down…kissing all of the places touched by her eyes, and the moonlight.

_Swallow the moon  
>Swallow the moon<br>Swallow the moon_

The last verse repeats over and over in her head, around his head, over his head, and in his head until there is no beginning or end…

He thought he had a plan; she takes him farther than he has dared travel before. The humming vibrations of the song rumble through his body. He feels the pull of the tidal wave, but he is in no position to fight it, there is no escape, for she has already captured him whole.

She feels pulsating trembles, frantic hands in her hair, hears her name over and over in time with the rhythm of the song, and of course Na'vi.

When he feels like himself again, safely back in his own body, he finds his beloved beside him, asking him once again a question with her eyes. He answers her simply, with words this time, his body too spent for anymore declarations, "That was beyond amazing. Better than anything I could have imagined. Thank you for such a gift." It wasn't worth wondering why. Why was not important.

So she did find the right path after all…one that led her firmly to his heart, around and back again, tying her fast to him, the way his strong arms now wrapped them in the sleeping bag, bathed in the moonlight. What secret has she uncovered, she wondered as he lay there looking back at the stars, her with her head on his chest.

…now back to the rest of the story….

**Notes:**

For the conclusion see: **CH 10 of "Samcedes Summer in LA", part 5**

Sam's song—'Your body is a wonderland' by John Mayer

Mercedes' song—'Jupiter' by Jewel

P.s.: I hope this made sense…I don't really do naughty smutty smut…(but I'm working on it ;)


	2. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 2: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You**

* * *

><p><strong>This story fills in the missing pieces of CH 22 of "Samcedes Summer in LA". (Including the half chapters, this update goes with CH 24 according to ff. net.) This is what happens after Mercedes and Sam start kissing, and what Anthony Rashad wishes he never walked in on. Super short, and mostly sweet!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mercedes quickly adjusts the blanket under her right hand, moving it and the bottom part of his gown aside to touch Sam. What she does next has long since become a familiar place and a familiar touch. As they kiss and she begins to explore him with her fingers. He knows her touch, and his body begins to react to her grasp almost immediately. Still, she thinks that despite Sam's declaration that he 'heard her loud and clear'; they'd done this enough before that she knows that his heart still isn't fully in it. It was as if she could feel him through that kiss and through her hand still over his heart; Sam is still at war with himself, his heart cut off from everything she was trying to do. While she loved his physical form and the immense pleasure she could bring him, and vice versa, things were always better with feelings; and he would only get better once that doorway to his feelings was open again.<p>

For the first time ever, Sam's queen took off her crown and donned her battle gear to knock down the walls around _his _heart.

…

The battle lines were drawn, and she stood on one side, one lone warrior outside of a highly fortified wall. To anyone else, the wall looks insurmountable, but not to her, because she has the key, and at the sight of it she throws her head back and laughs.

Trapped inside he can hear two things. First of all he can hear drums, echoing loud and deep, even through his walls. The drums originate in the palm of his left hand, pulsing up his arm and go straight to his heart. He can also hear laughter, her first attack. As the laughter falls around him, he can feel his walls start to tremble. He thinks that his drum is weak compared to hers, and once the laughter hits him, the sound of his own drum beat is lost altogether.

She draws her fist shudder from him, causing him to nip her bottom lip. She is winning. Suddenly, before his eyes, her army grows, from one to one hundred and the drums began to beat even louder and faster. He can see the cracks forming in the walls around him. Sam tries to fight back. His army of one grows to two, and he sends his only other soldier across enemy lines.

He could feel the smile form across her lips as he slid his right hand up along her thigh, along her leggings, under her sweater. His soldier advances bravely into the valley of the enemy. Once his fingers find their target and begin their assault, the laughter from before quickly switches to a low soft moan. He swallows that moan down in their kiss and it travels through him like a small missile, taking out part of his wall. She is eager to engage, making it easy for him to gain access by sliding her legs wider, her defenses already dropping. He thinks that he will make quick work of her, assuming the battle was already won.

Despite her non-existent defense, her army grows yet again, from one hundred to one thousand. His palm vibrates from her beating heart, drumming her soldiers forward. Seeing the opening and feeling his gasp against her lips, she quickens the pace of her right hand and further advances her attack.

He wonders, _How this can be?_ As her soldiers cross the line, capitalizing on the small opening, slowly but surely invading his heart, they become _his _soldiers, as if by magic. Thanks to her, his army now numbers in the hundreds. He thinks, _Surely she will lose this battle. How can she possibly win by giving everything away?_

His spy, still very hard at work, brings a shudder, the first of many. Instead of weakening her or causing chaos, each shudder awarded, each moan elicited, each press forward of her hips only adds more warriors to aid her in her cause. Somehow, he is losing this battle.

He is quickly running out of room behind his beleaguered wall, his own army seeming to turn on him, helping to dismantle the wall from the inside. The drums are beating even louder, and this time as they speed up once more he thinks, _Surrender. _Rather than beat out a completely different rhythm he wills his to match.

The beat flows from her heart, to his palm, to his heart, to her palm, and once more back to her heart.

Sensing a shift in the war, her hand chooses a new pace, which his hand quickly matches. With both sides now in sync, the last of his walls crumble instantly to dust.

She thinks, _I win._

He thinks, _You win._

She thinks, _You win._

He thinks, _I win._

Both armies dwindle, until all that is left on each side is an army of one. In unison they open their eyes, lips still locked together. They share 'the look', this time frantic and shimmering around the edges, because they can feel the last attack rising. Taking one last deep breath in, they think, _Hold on, it's coming. _

It's nuclear, burning so hot it swallows them whole. He can feel the heat spread up his hand willing lost in her valley, to his arm, spreading across his chest, making his head feel light and singeing doubt from his mind. Not done, the pulse begins racing down, down, down, this final total surrender making him groan against her mouth, and still the heat keeps racing, as if he can feel it down in his toes. As many times as they have done this, it still leaves them smoldering at the edges.

It's always better with feelings. Mercedes knew just what he needed, her heart is his heart and his heart is hers. As long as she has hope, there is enough for the both of them. She gave and gave until all he had was hope inside, and she would be with him for as long as he needed, always ready to give him more.

This was a battle he was never going to win. (But really they both won, if you know what I mean:)

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES:<strong>

The title is a song by Bryan Adams (and yes, I love the song…'cause I'm romantic like that).

Now that I think that at least 3 people are reading this, I will at some point fill in other missing pieces alluded to in the main story. Just to hold me to it, there should be at least a part for the end of the summer (in Blaine's garden castle gazebo), a part for the adventure date night (out under the stars), and a part for Vampire theory 101 FFF (Friday make-out time after 'Cedes and the Ladies super-slushied the school and Azimio).

Also, because I know this _barely_ qualifies for the M rating, sorry to disappoint but I'm working on it, the 3 of you reading this get a super-bonus treat that everyone else reading only the main story will have to wait at least a few more chapters to figure out: When Sam thought he could feel it in his toes, he could, 'Cedes definitely had them curling. That's right, so even though the road to recovery will be longer than a week, he's well on his way, and will soon be going full speed once again. :) (But don't tell; it's a secret…)


	3. Skirts, Why'd It Have To Be Skirts

**CH 3: "Skirts. Why'd it have to be skirts?"**

This randomly popped into my head. It goes with **CH 15: Glee Wars Episode III & IV- The Return of the Cheerios & The Rise of a New Hope **in the main story, for the part : **Friday- It's Mercedes Jones, bitches. **This is what I imagine is going through Sam's head when he sees Mercedes in her cheerios skirt for the first time, and why he had to walk away. Short, more spicy than sweet :)

* * *

><p>He thinks, <em>Oh. My. God. What is she wearing?<em>

His mind went there all on its own. All he can do is hope that he doesn't fall, since he's pretty sure that he can't walk straight beside her. His dreams made flesh create more fantasy-laced visions in his mind.

First he sees-Just her in the skirt and nothing else…..

He thinks, _Mailman?_

Second he sees-Them sitting on a bench in the locker room. Face to face, she's riding him, in full uniform, head back, biting her tongue trying not to make a sound. Their movements are frantic because they have to get to practice and if they don't hurry someone will come looking for them….

He thinks, _No mailman's gonna' help me._

Next he sees-Him pinning her up against a tree in the park, her legs wrapped around him. He's slowly working her back into that tree, tears of ecstasy streaming down her face. His mouth locked onto the side of her neck to stifle the inhuman sounds she is pulling from him….

He thinks, _Beiste?_

Next he sees-Head's up, her skirt, that skirt. She's struggles to stand, clinging to the kitchen counter for dear life. Sam wants 'Cedes for breakfast…..

He thinks, _Beiste who…_

Finally he sees-Them waking up, skin-to-skin, discarded crumpled skirt on the floor beside the bed….

He thinks, _Walk away Sam, walk away now or you will lose it._

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

I think that constitutes my first drabble (Yay!)


	4. Crush

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 4: Crush**

**This story fills in the missing pieces of CH 13: That's it, everybody out of the pool; the party's over (pt. 2) of "Samcedes Summer in LA", Part 4: The Metamorphosis. This is what happens after Mercedes sings to Sam in the castle gazebo at Blaine's house. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-story AN:**

**Thank-you to Jill1228, Jadziwine, and Isis Aurora Tomoe for all of the ReviewLOVE. I'm still not sure if this story deserves it yet, since it's still very much wanna-be smut, but I'm warming to the idea. But seriously though, I wasn't sure if I was **_**ever**_** going to have the courage to update this off-shoot. I was so very ashamed of CH1, which is why there were no characters attached to the story. I needed to write it, but I didn't want anyone to find it & *gasp* read it. Very few people noticed it; so it sat there for months gathering dust. Not any more :)—which is good 'cause in about two chapters the main story is going to heat up, and I think that this story will be all caught up! Thanks.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the last notes of her song died out, Sam stands behind Mercedes, placing his hand over her eyes. He kisses her softly on the cheek, and whispers in her ear, "Thank you my beautiful queen. And now that I remember my part, I have a very private performance for you too." He starts singing very quietly and very softly into her ear, "Crazy how it feels tonight; Crazy how you make it all alright love; Crush me with the things you do…" as he guides her in the dark back over to the bench.<p>

He says, "You always seem to know just what I need to hear to feel better." She smiles in the warm darkness he has created around her. She feels no fear, exhibits no hesitation. He can see the broad smile on her face as he lays her gently down on the cushions of the wide bench. She knows not to open her eyes. He asks, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He quietly sings, "And I'll do for you anything too; Sitting smoking, feeling high; And in this moment it feels so right…" as he lets his hands roam over her body. Leaning down, bringing heat to her face he whispers, "I mean that baby, anything. No task is too big or too small, all you have to do is whisper it in my ear and I will do any and everything to make it yours."

He continues singing, "Lovely lady; I am at your feet; God I want you so badly…"

At this point he has touched and kissed every part of her from the top of her head to the tops of her feet. She can feel him planked above her, not really making contact, just the heat radiating from his body to her letting her know he was still there. He wants to say 'thank-you'. _Thank you for loving me, for sticking by me even when I am down, for always making me feel like I am more than enough and that there is nothing better. _Okay, what he really wants to do is slide that lavender dress off and have his way with her, but that pretty much describes how he always felt. Shaking that thought from his head, instead he slowly lowers his body down over hers. She could feel soft kisses on her eyelids, the press of his hard chest against her soft one, and the press of other firm things in places where she is also soft. She can't help but let out a sigh, moaning softly, opening her legs to him.

He slowly slides down her body. Taking one thigh firmly in his hands he places a kiss high on the inside. As she feels her dress sliding up, and the gentle tug on her panties down, she thinks, _Oh God…._

He thinks, _Finally…_ as he sings against her _lips_, "And watch the sunrise to fill our souls up; Drink some wine 'till we get drunk…." Which is exactly what he is doing.

She thought that she knew pleasure before, that with his fingers she had been consumed a many a night by that wall of lava, the very sun, but she realizes that she was mistaken. His mouth, his lips, his tongue and at least two of his fingers were like two suns spinning her into an ever dizzying pattern. The note Mercedes hits is well beyond what she thinks to be her normal range.

"It's crazy I'm thinking; Just knowing that the world is round; And here I'm dancing on the ground; Am I right side up or upside down; And is this real or am I dreaming….." The words are hummed, vibrating up her very core. He doesn't need to sing them aloud, she feels them. She is the one being held by a tether, threatening to break away and be lost forever when the next wave of pure bliss washes over her. She can't feel the bench under her, she can't feel the pillows supporting her; all she can feel is her Sam, who had swallowed two suns and was trying to swallow her whole. She can't see anything but stars and the only thing holding her in place was Sam. Again, that note.

"Lovely lady; Let me drink you please; I won't spill a drop, no, I promise you; Lying under this spell you cast on me; With each moment; The more I want you; Come on you know you crush me; Baby….." Sam does his very best to make those words come true, thinking, _That's exactly what she's done to me, cast me under a spell. Oh God, she tastes like the sweetest most enchanted elixir on the face of the earth. I will never get enough. _In unison, his tongue and his fingers strike the perfect spots yet again, and for the third time Sam hears Mercedes hit that note. Hearing it only excites him and spurs him on to give her more. "It's crazy I'm thinking; Just knowing that the world is round; And here I'm dancing on the ground; Am I right side up or upside down; Is this real or am I dreaming….."

She thinks, _Is this real, not possible, dreaming…._She is liquid. Liquid lying on that cushioned bench. No up, no down, she is melted. She is swirling pools of herself. She is liquid. Liquid running down her thighs, liquid running down Sam's face, liquid dripping from Sam's fingertips.

"Lovely lady; I will treat you sweetly; I adore you ; I mean you crush me; And it's times like these; When my faith I feel; And I know just how I love you; _Come on_, go ahead and crush me….." He thinks, _Once more my Queen. _And as if on command, that note rings out into the night true and clear.

"It's crazy I'm thinking; just as long as you're around; And here I'll be dancing on the ground; Am I right side up or upside down; To each other we'll be facing; By love, By love; We'll beat back the pain we've found; You know I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside my head; with each moment the more I love you; Come on go ahead and crush me…." He knows that as long as he is with her, everything is possible.

She thinks, _I'm gonna' pass out. _She feels it coming, just on the other side of that wall of pleasure that is about to crush her. She tries to pull away or give him some kind of indication that she just can't take another one, but nothing is working. She tells her legs to close, they only listen to Sam, wrapping around his shoulders even tighter, pulling him in closer. She tells her eyes to open, but they only see stars and a million dancing colors. She tries to tell her hands to push him away before he pushes her over the edge for the fifth time, but they too are against her, tangled in his hair, pulling him in rather than pushing him away. She tells her mouth to open and say 'no more', but…

"So much you have given oh; That I would give you back _again_ and _again_…." …But her mouth could only say one thing, and when it finally opens it is to utter that note one last time. That's it. Everything goes white hot, she feels him finally pull away and sing, "But please, please just let me always…"

She thinks, _You win._ And just like that everything fades to black.

By the time she's cooled and re-solidified, he's cleaned up and is staring at her with warm twinkling green eyes. She says, "O-h, Sa-m", her voice but a broken whisper. He just smiles and kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

**-Oh Dave Matthews Band, how I love thee! The song called 'Crush' (and yes I mean the eight minute long album version) is one of my favorite love songs of all time. Dave Matthews says the song is all about 'worshipping a woman you love completely'. **

**-Do you think Sammy did a good job?**

**-^THIS^ is just what I needed to write. 'Sam Who?' got out my angst, and this chapter brought me back to the love. Now I feel safely guarded against whatever evils may befall us in just two days on the 20****th****. I have just a teensy bit-o-hope for S3, but fanfic never fails :-]**


	5. Cedes and the Ladies Poker Night

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada...**

**CH 5: 'Cedes and the Ladies Poker Night **

**This story fills in the missing pieces of Mini-CH 24: The Rest of the Story, of "Samcedes Summer in LA", Part 5: Drunk on Love. This is what happens during the strip poker game. ****(And let me tell you upfront that Santana has a little bit of a potty mouth…) Remember- Satan is Santana, Boo is Tina, Storm is Melanie, and Tootsie is Lauren. The rest should be pretty obvious.**

* * *

><p>"House deals, newbies split." As Mercedes passes out the cards, Satan continues. "So with the loss of your cherry imminent, you wanna' upgrade to the big bunny, since I'm pretty sure by now you've just about worn out my little rabbit?"<p>

Mercedes nearly chokes on her tongue, sputtering, "S—san—Satan! I'm not having this conversation right now."

Boo shouts, "Oh hell to the yes you are. Halloween's poker game was all up in Asian Fusion's business…"

Satan cuts her off with, "So now we's all up in Ms. Jessica's and Trouty Lips. You want the big bunny or not." Her embarrassment does not keep Mercedes from nodding her head 'yes'.

As she lays down two cards for exchange, Quinn-bee asks, "Who's Jessica? Mercedes?"

"Yup, together they will be Jumper."

"Uhhh, how do you get 'Jumper' from Jessica and Trouty?"

Britts starts chanting "Bunnies, bunnies, bunnies."

"Well Boo, Trouty is being retired for Thumper."

Mercedes unhides her face for the first time, frowning, "Wait, I don't get it. Jessica and Thumper?"

Licking her lips and wiggling her eyebrows, Satan replies, "Oh yeah, I got a whole rabbit theme for Samcedes sexytimes."

After exchanging one card and raising her initial bet, Tootsie leans in towards Satan conspiratorially, whispering, "Do tell."

"I started calling 'Cedes 'Jessica' when I lent her my 'rabbit' vibrator, in an attempt to add some sabor to the lovin' until she was ready to give it up." Looking around the table, everyone but Britt-Katt still looks confused and little grossed out. "Jessica as in Jessica _Rabbit_, like the vibrator?"

"Ewwww, you named 'Cedes after your vibrator. That's just nasty." Looking at Jessica R., Quinn-bee mutters in disgust, "I hope it was autoclaved before she gave it to you given her, umm, _history_."

"Oh stuff it Quinnocence, I'm as clean as a whistle. Just because you let spiders build webs all up in your snatch until some fool puts a ring on it, don't mean that 'Cedes has to. The name is just a coincidence. She's Jessica Rabbit cuz they're both divas, and they both have enormous jugs…" As the girls mull it over, she adds with a little eyebrow wiggle, "that I can't wait to snuggle on later tonight." Mercedes smacks her slowly creeping hand away. "Whatever, once you fall asleep, they's mine." Continuing with the bunny talk Satan says, "_And_ she's got that nice round tail, and you know, just like Jessica in the movie, guys be creamin' their pants when 'Cedes rides that microphone."

Britts & Boo yell, "Mailman!" Which makes everyone, even Jessica R., laugh.

"Plus it just makes sense that Sam's gotta' be Thumper, 'cuz you know when he finally taps that, he's just going to keep going and going and going and going."

Again, Britts starts chanting "Bunnies, bunnies, bunnies."

Everyone gives Jessica R. a knowing look, nodding in agreement with Satan. Laughing Boo asks, "Why Thumper from Bambi and not the Energizer bunny?"

Britt-Katt answers in a matter-of-fact fashion, "Because Jessica and Thumper together is 'Jumper', as in Sam can't wait to _jump her_, and besides, you can't really put _energizer_ together with anything." She shakes her head at Boo's _supposed_ Asian intelligence.

"Well Britts, I must admit that actually makes a whole world of sense. I like it, Jumper."

"I know Tootsie, remember, I'm awesome." (Yes Brittany You Are Awesome.)

Folding her cards, Jessica R. says, "Oh shut up, we could call you the Louvre with all the body artwork you try to hide from Puck." She then takes off her shoes for the fold.

"Whatevs Jessica, its roast the host. By the way, strip bitches, I won the first hand." Everyone else still in the hand removes some article of clothing.

"Don't be so upset Jessica, I love bunnies, they're so soft and fluffy, and bouncy. With those floppy ears, and they have big fuzzy tails and twitchy little noses." 'Cedes can't really be mad at Britt-Katt as she shows everyone her newly dealt cards, putting them down on the table to clap and hop up and down in her seat, with bunny thoughts on her mind. Realizing that she's out, Britts smiles and takes off her shirt.

Storm speaks up for the first time. "You can't trust bunnies."

With a little neck swerve, Satan turns on Storm asking, "What's that supposed to mean Storm; you don't trust 'Cedes, you don't trust Sam? You don't think Sam got with one of those cheery-hoes do you, or that 'Cedes would really give that taint Rashad the time of day? I mean _who_ would actually do that?"

Putting her hands up in front of her and looking at Satan, "No, that's not what I meant. I—it's from a tv show, that's all. I trust you guys as much as you trust me." (No one's gonna' touch that statement with a ten foot pole). Satan's round, everyone loses another article of clothing.

Rolling her eyes at Storm, and then continuing Satan says, "Anywho, that fruity little bunny got _mad_ play. Starting off all sweet and innocent, but ending up with like twenty babies. You know Sammy's all about that romantic commitment shit. Just give it a few years, he's gonna' keep 'Cedes barefoot and pregnant."

As the next round is dealt, everyone shares a good laugh. Britt-Katt puts a pair of aces face up on the table, as she does, she looks at Tootsie and asks, "Do you have any kings?"

"What the hell Britts?"

"I—I had a pair, so I put it down." Everyone looks at Satan to fix this so they could get on with the game.

"Honey, what game are you playing?"

"Aren't we playing 'Go Fish'?"

Boo just shakes _her_ head. "Seriously, why do we even bother giving you cards?" Britt-Katt just shrugs and pokes out her bottom lip, looking around the table. "Take 'em off, now. We all know you're not playing to win anyway." And in a flash, Britts is down to her Where's Waldo striped panties. Nodding in satisfaction, Boo gives Tootsie a fist-bump, saying, "Well there goes Satan's concentration. Ms. Jessica is too worried about sexytimes to concentrate, and Quinnocence always punks out and goes for the blanket after she loses anyway, so it's between you and me."

"What about me?" Storm asks in a small voice.

Everyone, but Satan and Britts look at her and burst out laughing. Satan is still mad about them getting on Britt. She says to Jessica R., "Laugh all you want now, but you'll be cryin' when Thumper taps that ass." Everyone starts laughing even harder, well everyone except for Mercedes.

Quinn-bee is the first one to notice. "What's wrong? You _are_ ready right?"

"I am, but…" Looking at Satan, "Will I really cry?"

"Mercy, you of all people should know what he's packin'."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I don't, I told you that I never got a test drive, but it's not that big of a leap." Looking around Jessica R. can tell that all of them had been thinking the same thing. _What. The. Hell._

Britt-Katt offers, "He's almost as tall as Finn."

Quinn shrugs and says, "And he's got huge feet."

Tootsie picks up with, "And his hands are like big flags flappin' in the wind."

Boo adds with a little grin, "Well, Mike did tell me to offer you his condolences. Guys just know, I don't ask how."

And Satan finishes with, "And I'm pretty sure that I read in Cosmo that freakishly big lips equal a freakishly big package. And with the mouth on that boy, girl you besta' be ready."

Mercedes hadn't really thought that far ahead, and now, when she really thinks about it, well…. In a quiet voice she asks, "What am I supposed to do? What did you do?" Going around the table one by one the girls all answer Mercy's question.

With a shrug Tina goes first saying, "I had an unfortunate accident on the playground that took care of it years ago."

Melanie's next. "I kinda' like pain, so it wasn't that big of a deal." Satan mutters under her breath, 'Why am I not surprised?'

Lauren says, "I took care of myself ahead of time, cuz that's how I roll."

Quinn whispers, "Wine coolers."

Santana says, "I'm with Lauren. You could do that, and then the rest wouldn't be so bad."

"What about you Brittany?"

"I cried."

"Well that doesn't leave me a lot of choices does it?" Folding her cards, Mercedes puts her head in her hands.

Brittany's not finished. "But you don't have to."

"Huh? How?"

Smiling Brittany says, "The note. Just hit it a few times as you hit it the _first_ time, trust me, I'm pretty sure you'll be so caught up that you won't even notice a thing. Well except for, _you know_." Mercedes wants to be embarrassed that they'd all heard them that night in Blaine's garden, but the more she thinks about it, the more she sees exactly what Brittany's getting at. Instead of putting on her 'blush face' Mercedes Patrice Jones starts laughing and looking forward sexytimes!

The word goes around the table like a domino tipped from each mouth, as each girl smiles, nods, and repeats, "The note."

"Brittany, I don't care what anybody says; you're one of the smartest people I know." _Bleep, bleep, bleep..._ "That's my cell alarm; time to get dressed and get upstairs before Darren comes looking for us and I have to explain why we're all sans clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

The TV show Storm is referring to is of course, Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

And I love giving you four! readers the scoop ahead of the main story. Did you figure it out yet? Huh, did ya?

Thanks for reading!


	6. Come On Get Higher

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada…**

**CH 6: Come On Get Higher**

**This story fills in the missing pieces of CH 28 Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? Of "Samcedes Summer in LA", Part 2: The Middle, …The Na'vi are **_**Serrious**_** about Love Y'all, I'm Just Sayin'.**

* * *

><p><em>I miss the sound of your voice; And I miss the rush of your skin; And I miss the still of the silence; As you breathe out and I breathe in…<em>

Once upstairs Mercedes releases her hold on Sam and the two stand there looking at each other. He is almost afraid to believe her after all this time, together, but not together. He's been longing to touch her, hold her, taste her, and smell her, for what seemed like weeks. It seemed that because they wouldn't hide any more, they were back to square one: not being able to show any major affection because they didn't want to get carried away or their parents were there, or Stevie and Stacy, or something else. Between practice, rehearsals, and club meetings, there had been so little time for just them. And now unexpectedly from the desert had sprung a veritable oasis of time, days…

Unlike Valentine's Day it was warm enough to be outside. Catching the look now on Sam's face, Mercedes asks, "W—what? What are you thinking about?"

"You." He pulls her close. His hands start innocently enough, caressing the sides of her smiling face, brushing aside her hair so that he can kiss the side of her neck. Over her shoulders and down her back they travel, pulling her closer still. Around the curve of her bottom, lingering, but then moving to caress her hips, then her stomach, next each breast, and finally back to where they started.

Next they started for the not so innocent travels. He steps back and removes his shirt, relishing the look it never fails to bring to Mercedes' face, full of heat and wanting, love and desire. She moves closer to touch him, to kiss him. Her hands touching all of the valleys and grooves and ridges chiseled into his chest. One of her nails scrapes gently across one of his nipples, causing him to hiss softly and open his eyes, which had been closed to better enjoy the feel of her hands on his skin.

His hands slowly work their way under the edge of her shirt, spreading their warmth along her lower back, and then upwards as he uses his arms to lift her shirt. Pulling back from the kiss, she gives him a nod of permission. She is always the one to stay covered, rarely wanting to be so exposed, but not tonight. Tonight it will all come off eventually, and stay off if he has his way.

With her shirt now laying in a crumple on the floor, it's his turn to look hungry and wanting. He runs his hands across her back again, this time puzzled, finding no hook or clasp. "How? What trickery is this woman?"

Giggling shyly, she says, "It's in the front."

Trying once more, Sam has the look of a kid on Christmas morning. For him it's even better. He's so busy unwrapping his two presents (that he's never seen before this moment) that he almost misses the look in her eyes: uncertainty singed with a touch of worry. She tries to look away as he slides the bra over her shoulders, falling to the floor. With a gentle thumb and forefinger he lifts her face and says, "Uh-un, none of that." His eyes holding he gaze fixed, he takes her hand and places it on his chest. Then he mirrors his action with his hand on hers. Quietly he whispers, "Don't you know what you do to me woman?" He slowly begins to guide her hand lower and lower down his chest, down past the top of his already unbuttoned jeans, and with a quirk of his eyebrow, stopping to rest it quite comfortably on the growing ever firmer bulge located within. She blinks quickly a few times, a small smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. Pressing himself forward, molding his body into her, trapping her hand there, as he sends a hot breath across her ear as he whispers, "These are…" He gently squeezes with both of his hands, "…are all mine. This…" Pushing his hips even more forward, causing him to jump in her hand, making her gasp, "…is all yours." Standing back only slightly, he licks his bottom lip before rolling his tongue across her breasts, left then right, for the first time. Before returning to kiss her lips, he glides the edge of carefully across one nipple. This causes her to shudder, squeezing her hand, still trapped below.

Laughing quietly in his throat, he pushes his hips back allowing her to slide off his pants just as he takes his hands and slides off hers as well.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips; Faith and desire and the swing of your hips; Just pull me down hard; And drown me in love…_

Unable to stop himself, he pulls her into a wild frantic kiss, growling low in his chest, trying to press every part of is body into her. As he kisses her he takes one hand and runs it down the front of her body, between her legs, causing her to whimper against his lips. Now standing on her tip-toes, she moves her hands from her sides; one going into his hair, which has grown well past his ears, the other one making lazy circles on his back, matching the smaller tighter circles he's making with his hand. She swings her hips forward in time with the circles, and he takes his free hand and lifts one of her legs slightly, while his other is still occupied with rubbing, pressing, circling, and playing with the thin fabric of her panties. But she is so small compared to him. Instead of trying to stretch herself further, she pulls him down to her with a quick tug of his hair.

He willingly falls to his knees at her feet, immediately pressing a hot kiss against the place his hand just left. She looks down at him and at her hand still tangled in his hair. He rolls his eyes up at her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sam runs his hands up her legs, starting at the ankles, over her calves, hearing the little gasp when he hits that spot just behind her right knee, moving up her thighs, and finally around her hips. He takes his thumbs and hooks them into the sides of her panties, pulling them down slowly. He stands quickly and takes a step back to look at all of her, removing his boxers in one fluid movement as he does.

If he is Adonis, then she is Venus de Milo.

The look on his face makes her flush with heat and causes her flesh to pimple. He's back down on his knees before his queen, one hand on her chest for support (and to caress her breasts), while his other hand slowly nudges open her legs. One taste is all he will allow himself. To him she's intoxicating, and if he starts, he wouldn't stop until she passed out. No, tonight he will use other things. Sam rises slowly to his feet, looking her in the eye while he pushes forward with one finger, and another, and then another. She thinks that she is ready, that she has braced herself sufficiently, but she is wrong. Luckily he's more than strong enough to support the both of them. In the months since the garden, he's learned how to make her sing for him with his mouth alone, both mouth and finger, and just his fingers. Mercedes clings to him, wondering why her legs are suddenly so useless, loving the feel of her bare skin against his, loving the feel of his fingers in her, and loving the strength of his arm around her body. He can feel her slipping, not down to the floor, but higher, up over that first edge. The first is still low enough to leave plenty of room to climb, but still worthy of a pleading, pleading whisper in his ear.

_I miss the sound of your voice; Loudest thing in my head; And I ache to remember; All the violent, sweet perfect words that you said…_

"Ple—please, pl—plea…please….Sam...pl…" He is dragging her to that first edge so painfully slow. Her pleading grows more insistent, teetering on the edge, walking the line, ready to cross into desperation to be cast over and up for the first time. He knows what he wants and she knows what he wants. "Sam….oh god…ple—please…" He takes his tongue and traces it slowly up the side of her neck. "Sa—Sam…okay, okay…" She takes her hand and runs it along his back, feeling him react by moving deeper, inching closer to that place which would finally send her over the edge. She applies more pressure and draws her nails across his skin, causing him to give her what she wants, tossing her over that first edge, up to the next level, always building. Her toes are barely grazing the ground.

In a move faster than she can follow, he pulls her up into his arms and carries her over to the bed, laying her down gently. He knows that no matter what happens this will be amazing for him, but it has to be beyond amazing for her. He's only taken her up to the first level. Lowering himself, he knows that she will need a few more before she's ready. He moves again to completely savor every place between her lips and his final destination. This time, without the clothes to mute his senses, he's starting to completely unravel at the seams. Instead of savoring her flesh, he's starting to devour her with hands and tongue and lips. Every brush of her body against his inches him closer to the edge as well. Mercedes was warned about this too by her more seasoned friends. She stops him with a gentle tug on his hair. "I have a present for you." Slinking back up like a large cat, he lays along the side of her body. The look in his eyes is one of excitement and eagerness all rolled into one. With one hand she pushes him flat. Then she sits up on her knees. And after placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she crawls down his body, tracing a slick path with her tongue, down his chest, down his aptly named happy trail, stopping to nibble along the curved 'v' formed by his hip bones.

_If I could walk on water; If I could tell you what's next; I'd make you believe; I'd make you forget…_

Then, much to Sam's great frustration, she dances with her mouth around the area he most wants her to focus her attention on, sending vibrations from her soft chuckles into his thighs. He made her plead; now it's his turn. He starts moving, unable to stay still, trying to maneuver himself in such a way that she captures him with her mouth. As she continues to tease and evade, her hair brushes against him like a soft curly feather. The sensation is so gentle and delicate, but so arousing that he decides to be more persuasive. He reaches out and again plunders her with his fingers. She arches her back hard, gasping at the unexpected intrusion. He thinks, _Two can play at this game_ as he brings his second hand up, reaching first to fondle her hanging breasts, before sliding it down against her warm slick front, the outside counterpart to the one already within. She can already feel herself making the ascent, nearing the edge for the second time. He can feel her starting to sway, to fall apart, to lose her balance as she starts to gently rock in time to his hands.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips; Faith and desire and the swing of your hips; Just pull me down hard; And drown me in love…_

But…she surprises him, capturing him almost completely in one swift move, and suddenly he's the one about to be thrown off kilter (which makes no sense, because he's already lying down on his back). She's almost made him forget about his hands and their mission to taker her higher as she uses her delightful mouth to raise him higher off of the bed. She wants them to unravel together. Our innocent diva is well informed and she wants him to have a chance to last when it counts. But…Sam is equally as determined as he begins to play a 'chord' with his fingers that he knows will make sweet music. He can feel the change in her body around his fingers as she begins to slip over the edge yet again. This time instead of hearing the note, he feels it, because instead of letting go of it all, she takes it all in, pushing farther than she's ever pushed before, and in doing so, pulls him over the edge with her. As he tumbles higher with her, with him in her mouth, her song comes out as a high vibrating hum that first envelopes him whole, then courses through his body and emerges out of his mouth, modified into an impassioned scream upon its exit. At this point she finally loses her balance and collapses to her side, swallowing hard and panting.

After relearning how to breathe again, that smoldering fire in his eyes burns to an inferno once again. She sits up slowly and slides next to him once more, head to head, toe to shin (he's almost a foot taller people!), chest to chest, waist to waist, heart to heart, and lip to lip. Fresh eager kisses are exchanged. He pulls her on top of him, letting her slide herself up and down slowly, rubbing against his body, while he licks, nips, sucks and showers with kisses places that are new to him; namely, the delectable flesh covering her breasts. Why she never wanted to allow this before is beyond him. _Of course, _he thinks, _if she had, I would have never been able to wait so long for tonight…_ Latching onto one and tugging gently with his teeth, she pushes down especially hard. The look in her eyes causing him to surge back, pressing firmly into her inner thigh.

Feeling that it will soon be time, she reaches over his head to her nightstand and hands him a little, shiny, foiled square. "Don't even give me that look"

"No look, I just thought you were on—"

"I am, but after Valentine's Day, well, I promised that we would be extra careful."

Taking the square from her, he says, "Extra careful."

Nodding quickly, she adds, "Do you need some help?"

Grinning, taking her hand in his, he replies, "Mmmmm, yes please."

Gigging, she helps him apply the _extra_ protection. When she's done, he stares transfixed for a moment at her hand encircling him. The look on his face when he looks up again is so intense, so fierce, so powerful that it steals her breath and almost makes her fall back off of the bed. Her tiger is fast and he pulls her back to him quick enough to make her gasp. Her gasp rapidly turns in to another series of moans when Sam once more puts his long, slightly calloused, but ever so nimble and strong fingers to good use. Pressing, swirling, circling, rubbing.

_I miss the pull of your heart; I taste the sparks on your tongue; I see angels and devils and God, when you come on…_

He knows her so well. He knows every inch of every velvety soft fold. He knows every hitch of her breath, and every trembling pulse of her body that he's been privileged to explore. He knows the wild frantic look in her eyes before she slides over the edge. He knows just what to do to heighten everything to take it from a lovely pleasant wave of rushing climax to a mind drowning tidal wave of crushing ecstasy. He needs to hear the note. She must be ready. Hearing it ring out for a third time brings a devilish smile to his face that quickly dissolves to reflect the wanton lust he feels as he watches her arch and quake in his arms. Before she can come down, he takes her there again. He cannot wait any longer.

_And God, when you come on…_

He leans down and whispers, "I love you. You win."

Taking every ounce of her rapidly dwindling focus, she looks at him, and can barely utter back, "I love you. You win" before starting to slip over the edge for the fourth time.

Catching the top of that fourth blissful wave as it begins to crest; he rides it, in one swift movement all the way in. As he stares down at Mercedes, he murmurs, "Rutxe tìng oe tìtxur". _This, I'm not…oh god….I can't…. _He is not breathing. Can't be, just entering her brought his death. He is still, silent, waiting, not sure where this shield of will and strength has come from, but grateful that it is there to stay him, to help him hold on until she is ready.

_And God, when you come on; Hold on, hold on, hold on…_

Everything pauses. The only thing belying their life is their eyes. His are lit, focused, and full of wanting. Hers are spiraling pools of amber. She's still coming down from that fourth plateau. She feels…._him_. So much of him, covering her body with his, filling her body with his. She wants to know if she can feel more of him, everywhere. She wants him tangled in her hair, pressing against her chest, caressing her breast, exploring the reaches of her mouth, everywhere he could be, she wants more.

She starts again with her small pleading whimper, growing more forceful as the moments tick by. She starts to pull him closer. Sam is still a vision of focus and strength. She arches her body up, pulling him in deeper, which only serves to push her higher. Mercedes can see it coming. That unstoppable wall of dazzling color that will drag her so far over the edge that everything will most likely fade to black in its wake. He's being so wonderfully generous, but so is she. She's determined not to go over that last time alone. She looks him in the eye before being swept away. He can feel her pulling, but he's needs this to be good for her, and if he gives in now, he won't stop until there was nothing left in him to give. He's about to discover that that is exactly what she wants.

_Just pull me down hard; And drown me in love…_

She wants the one whose heart shares her rhythm to match her rhythm now. To break him she does three things at once. She pulls his hair, making him involuntarily shudder within her. As she pulls the hair, she rakes her nails down his back, making him stutter out her name. While she marks his back, she whispers, "Tsaheylu" in his ear. He cannot hold on any longer. He instantly matches her pace before urging them faster, harder, and deeper still. Most words escape him. Pretty much everything else out of his mouth at this point is either 'Mercedes', ' 'Cedes', 'some derivation of her name' or something in his native tongue, Na'vi. When the mind drowning tidal wave of crushing ecstasy comes for him, he willing lets himself be washed away. She can only scream 'Sam', and then she too tumbles so hard that she sees everything, then nothing.

…

Being careful not to break their bond, he sits them up and looks deeply into her eyes. "Ayoeng 'aw. Nga yawne lu oer lor tutee." She releases a lazy laugh and responds in kind. He nuzzles the side of her neck, saying, "I can't believe you learned Na'vi for me."

"Well, it came in handy didn't it?"

"That it did." Looking towards her window, he says, "Storms have passed. You wanna go rainbow hunting?"

Unwrapping her legs from around his waist, so that she is once again on her knees above him, she places her hand on the center of his bare chest and pushes him down to his back. Leaning over him, her hair sticking to the sweat on the side of her face and his, she answers, "Maybe later."

"_Oh man_." Sam lets out a little sigh, saying, " 'Cedes, can you believe that I forgot the stars."

"No you didn't, I saw 'em bright as day."

…

(You should go back to the main story now folks)

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

The song that inspired this chapter, the title, and some of the dialogue is Matt Nathanson's 'Come On Get Higher'.

Na'vi: Rutxe tìng oe tìtxur- please give me strength; tsaheylu- queue/bond (when the Na'vi join their squiggly bits); Ayoeng 'aw- We are one; Nga yawne lu oer lor tutee- I love you beautiful woman.

Hi to all five? readers :) For each review this chapter gets I will add another drabbleish chapter giving additional glimpses into this week of sweet Samcedes' sexytime. It all depends on if this actually goes over well. (I'm not sure why I just wrote that since this fic stresses me out, big time, but I do have a few other ideas floating around).

Oh and just so you know, I've been waiting to bring the bolo into the mix. –Are you curious yet?

_And_ because I like to give you treats that the main fic doesn't get, just out of curiosity is there another couple you'd like to see featured in a chapter (just no Blaine/Kurt—not gonna do it). But I'm willing to try any other pairing in my main fic, just for the hey-hoodle of it all, just for you….any takers?

I hope that you understood & hopefully you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	7. DRINK ME

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 7: DRINK ME**

* * *

><p><strong>This story fills in the missing portions of the week of spring break, essentially everything that happens in between CH 28 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' and CH 31 'Top Forties Sweet Cheeks' of the Samcedes Summer in LA series. This picks up immediately where CH 28 left off.<strong>

* * *

><p>Fantasy made flesh is all Sam Evans can think when he turns around and she stands up. She is wearing his shirt, yes, but she is also wearing a naughty smile, mischievous eyes, hot-love tousled hair, a sign that says: DRINK ME, and….the skirt. (Oh, dear reader I forgot to mention that before huh? :)<p>

He gives her a long slow blink as a sexy little lopsided grin spreads across his face. Instantly and without warning his fantasy floats across his mind's eye. _Head's up, her skirt, that skirt. She's struggles to stand, clinging to the kitchen counter for dear life. Sam wants 'Cedes for breakfast….._

In a voice barely above a whisper, Mercedes says, "I know how much you…umm…_like_ the skirt, and well, last night was absolutely unbelievable, but I—I missed…" Not being able to say the actual words (or more like I still can't write them *_le groan_*) she points one finger at her repurposed sign.

Sam turns slowly back to the stove, trying to figure out what he can leave and what he needs to turn off as he mutters aloud, "Get it right sugar, I love that skirt on you. LOVE. And what chu're doing to me right now is so very wrong. You have no idea woman." He shakes his head as he tries to avoid accidentally burning down his girlfriend's house while plans how he will ravage her luscious body.

Turning her finger to point at him she answers with, "Oh, I'm pretty sure I have a good idea."

Sam looks down and then shoots a look at Mercedes out of the corner of his bright green eyes. She _tries_ to laugh again and fails. That only makes his entire _situation_ worse, or better depending on how you look at it. "Of course, this isn't quite how I always pictured it."

"Huh? Pictured what?"

With an almost predatory stride he walks over towards her. "You know, my 'Cedes skirt at home in the kitchen' fantasy."

"You have more than one?"

He replies, "Your house has a lot of rooms." Again, pausing to revel in the soundless laugh of his love, Sam continues with, "Anyway, this isn't quite right." Mercedes cocks her head to one side, giving him a questioning look. "The kitchen _samtasy_ if you will starts with you at the island on the counter."

Shrugging, Mercedes walks over to the island counter and hops up. He moves to stand in front of her, using his body to press her knees open. She asks, "How's this?"

He leans in and gives her a kiss on the side of her neck. "Um-nh, still not quite right."

"What's wron—" Before she can finish her sentence, Sam has flipped her over onto her stomach. "Wha—_oooh_." And that quickly she can already feel his hands sending chills up her thighs with soft strokes, brushing, brushing, higher and higher, inching…inching her panties lower and lower. Eventually they dangle precariously from her left foot. She gasps as she feels his one of his hands stop its roving adventure of her backside as one, then two, and finally three fingers enter her. She hears him chuckle as she momentarily forgets to hold onto the edge of the counter with her fingers and begins to slide down towards the floor as he slides in her.

But that's not what this particular Samtasy is about. Sam drops behind her, skirt ruffling his hair, and she loses her grip for good this time as his tongue joins his deft long fingers. She can feel his smile against her lips. He is so excited that his entire body is thrumming as he overzealously applies himself to the task at hand. Mercedes can literally feel the joy humming through his body into her own.

He knows her and honestly, he can bring her there by following a long wandering path or by taking the short cut. That damn skirt is his undoing. This is definitely a short cut moment. The skirt blows through any patient meticulous plans for this moment he may have had. This time there will be no slow gradual build up; no climb. The skirt makes Sam cast all of his good intentions aside. It is all rushing, instantly pleasurable, and leaves both of them wanting more.

By the time the third quick climax overtakes her, layered rapidly one on top of the other, Mercedes has her knees curled, legs bent upwards, thighs nestled around Sam's neck over his shoulders. She let go of the counter ages ago, and with each little shudder and tremble he elicits from her body, and there are many, she slides closer and closer to the edge. She could care less. Somewhere in the part of her mind still capable of lucid though, way in the back, she knows that Sam will catch her before she falls.

Arching her back, she lets out a long hiss as she feels Sam replace his tongue and fingers with something even more filling and satisfying. His low growl in her ear makes the hair on the back of her neck stand to attention as he folds his long frame over her backside, sealing them together in a warm instant heat. Yes, being six feet tall has its advantages.

She can feel his face rubbing into the space between her shoulder blades and she can feel his hands, one around her waist holding her firmly in place on the counter, the other still up under her skirt, kneading, grabbing, pulling, rhythmically rubbing and caressing.

In a ragged voice, just teetering on the edge, he says, "Oh baby, I'm so—so sorry. I'm being so im—impatient. I….the skirt…behind…oh, everything I _love, lo—love, l—love…_Ha sìltsan… Ha lor….Ha..._fra'u_." Even as he apologizes for his lack of control, his need to just simply take her, he can feel her meeting him at every thrust of his hips. He knew that sometimes it would be fast and hot, dripping in a thousand lusts. He can feel her slip over the edge again, and as he races down with her his last coherent thought was, _Skirts. Why'd it have to be skirts?_

…

As she lay sprawled on her back on the kitchen floor with Sam panting beneath her, his breath coming in half giggled jags in her ear, in her head at least Mercedes is laughing right along with him.

Once she let go, Sam caught her, but when he let go, he at least made sure that she landed on him before they both fell.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Skirts fantasy is from CH 3 "Skirts, Why'd It Have To be Skirts?" in this story.

Samtasy: Thanks to **MsMKT86** for letting me use that little gem :]. She is the author of 'Southern Boys and Tater Tots'…now all of a sudden I feel the need to do a sexy-food-drabble too! Maybe not sexy, but I can get close… :P

Not to fear: Sam stashed 'extra protection' all over the house for moments just like this one. I just don't feel like writing about it.

Na'vi: Ha sìltsan- so good; Ha lor - so beautiful; Ha fra'u- so everything.

Several of you asked and I will answer: No, they will not get caught, or found out, or punished. After all that time apart (three months) plus the month of intentional parental cockblocking, I figured I owed them this. By the time their parents figure out what happened during the week of spring break, Sam and Mercedes will be married and living on their own.

This is the **first of eight** drabbles owed for CH 6 reviewLOVE received :] ***MWAH* **

(psssst...my sweet and wonderful eight!readers- I've finally unhidden the story. Thank you for all of your words of support :)

Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Eighty Plus Inches Worth of Therapy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 8: Eighty-plus Inches Worth of Therapy**

* * *

><p><strong>This story fills in the missing portions of the week of spring break, essentially everything (almost) that happens in between CH 28 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' and CH 31 'Top Forties Sweet Cheeks' of the Summer in LA series. This is the evening of night two. <strong>

**I think this one is way more sweet than sexy. And whatever sexy you _may_ find takes its sweet time to build.**

* * *

><p>After a very interesting, very late dinner at Breadstix with Quinn and Finn, Mercedes and Sam head home in her car. After trying several times to start a conversation about anything, everything, and nothing, Sam gives up and the car ride is spent in a rare, uncomfortable, awkward silence. Something happened to Mercedes as she listened to the details of Rachel's latest ordeal. Whatever it was, Sam could see that she is upset.<p>

Back at her house, they wordlessly decide to watch a movie of her choosing, rather than, you know, do other stuff. It's a old rom-com from the 90's and as the movie plays, Sam notices that she doesn't sigh at the gooey parts, laugh at the funny parts, or shoot him any nervous little looks during all of the hot parts. Shaking his head, Sam slips out of the room during the last big scene. As he readies himself for what he wants to do, he thinks, _These walls are no longer welcome between us or in her heart._ Heading back into the room, Sam finds Mercedes about to put on pajamas, having already tied her hair up for the night. The look she is giving herself in the vanity mirror breaks his heart.

He gently takes her hands, gives each one a kiss, and then pulls her behind him to the bathroom.

As she looks at the simple bath he has drawn, the few white candles he has lit, the soft fluffy towels he has laid out for them, smelling the light lavender and eucalyptus in the salts he poured in, he says, "I'm feeling a little sore from our little tumble off of the counter this morning. Join me, please?" Pulling her closer, he whispers, "Be with me, I need you."

He has learned to be patient, and he knows that eventually she will tell him what is wrong, and he will help make it better anyway that he can. They can both pretend that he is sore, that he needs this restorative bath, that he really needs her. It is the way he asks that elicits the response he desires. She allows him to remove her dress. She allows him to slide off her panties. She allows him to unclasp and remove her bra.

He is the first one in the tub, with her following carefully. After she settles in, lowering herself between his legs, feeling his arms wrap around her, pulling her back into his hard-but-at-the-same-time-soft chest, she can't stop the first tear from rolling down her nose and landing in the still water, to her ears making a loud 'splish'.

He places one solemn kiss on her right shoulder, remaining silent.

After a few moments, Mercedes leans back with a sniffle. "Sorry. Hearing all that stuff about Rachel just got me thinking about where I would be if everything hadn't changed so much for the better."

Another kiss, this time on her left shoulder. "Where would you be?"

"If my mother had her way, I'd probably be where Rachel is right now, therapy. I wasn't depressed, but I think she thought I was heading that way. She kept seeing me crash, get hopeful, only to get crushed over and over again." Glancing over her shoulder at his face, flush with the heat of the bath, she continues with, "I cannot believe that it's almost been a year. A year ago you finally split with Santana…"

He mutters, "Ha, more like she split with me."

Shaking her head at him, she keeps talking. "Kurt was back at William McKinley, and I was still all alone. I had tried to show everyone and you what I had to give for one night, but it didn't work. Then Jesse came back for Nationals auditions, and I was ready to just give up. Sam, I was so tired. Tired of fighting for everything and always walking away alone, with nothing. I was getting out of control. First the crazy attitude for the night of neglect, and then attacking you, Kurt, and Quinn over some stupid rumor. I was so very near bottom, you have no idea. Prom wou—would have pushed me into an ugly place." She feels Sam's arms tighten around her as more tears slide down her face. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make sense to be this upset about where I _could_ have ended up, but when I look at where Rachel is compared to where she was, I can't help it. She has everything and still she ends up with nothing. A year ago I really felt like I had nothing, and then in _moments, _I had everything."

A kiss on the back of her neck this time. "Baby, trust me I get it. I had nothing there for a while too, remember? You were the one who kept reminding me about everything I truly had. Just like all that time you thought you were alone, we were all just too stupid to see how great you really are. For a bit there you couldn't see it either, but you see it now. We all do."

She nods her head at his words. "I also think it hurts me because Rachel is a big part of why we are even together. I mean without her crazy prom on a budget, would I have you? And without you, how long would it have taken me to shake the angry black woman act and 'see my greatness' or whatever?"

A smile on the side of her neck this time. "Baby, I fell for you long before prom or New York."

Mercedes sniffles loudly, wiping her face with her hands. "How?"

This time those hands wrapped around her front start to caress her below the water. "Sweetie, you sang to me at the night of neglect, and all week during Nationals…"

"All week? I know you heard the song once, somehow, but…"

"Nah, I heard it _every _time. I heard you. You had already won my heart before Rachel Berry got involved."

Sam can already tell that Mercedes' melancholy is lifting by the shift in her body. "Really?" She gives him a small smile. "That makes me feel...better somehow." She starts nodding her head vigorously. "Yes, definitely better."

Smiling Sam says, "Did I mention that I am exactly six feet tall from head to toe. So basically we are talking about seventy-two inches of therapy, wrapped around you for the bargain price of zero dollars. I mean it's really more like eighty-plus if you count…"

Mercedes' raspy cackle cuts off the last part of his sentence. "How did you end up playing the part of the smart street-wise call girl, and me the silver-spoon john?"

He answers her with a full laugh of his own. Standing, Sam pulls her up with him. Giving her a wink he says, "Easy. I have the lips for the part and you have all of the money."

As he wraps a large towel around her to blot away most of the water, before taking it away and placing it on the bench, as she repeats, "You heard me."

Sam starts nodding and swaying to a song that only he can hear as he gets her jar of moisturizer from the counter. Dipping his fingers into the jar, he spreads a small amount in his hands, warming it first before beginning to spread it over her body as he sings, "…I was fallin' into love; yes, I was crashin' into love. Of all the words you sang to me; about life, the truth and bein' free yeah; you sang to me, oh how you sang to me…"

His hands start at her shoulders, quickly working their way down her arms, to her hands, giving each finger individual attention. Getting more he, continues singing, "….Girl I live off how you make me feel; so I question all this bein' real; cuz I'm not afraid to love; for the first time I'm not afraid of love; oh, this day seems made for you and me; and you showed me what life needs to be; yeah you sang to me, oh you sang to me…" as he turns her in a slow circle so that he can attend to her back before doing her oh so tempting front. His large hands are warm and spread tingles everywhere he touches.

"…All the while you were in front of me I never realized; I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes; I didn't see it, I can't believe it; oh but I feel it; when you sing to me…" Taking more moisturizer, Mercedes hears some strain start to creep into his voice as he goes over her bottom, taking entirely too long, but she is not about to complain (not one little bit).

He kneels down to ensure that not one spot on her legs are missed, taking his time to cover the backs, and reaching his long fingers around to massage the fronts of each leg as well. "…How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies; and I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes; I didn't see it, I can't believe it; oh but I feel it; when you sing to me…" When he stands up, leaning over her shoulder to sing in her ear, she can definitely feel _it._

Again, turning her around in time to the song, he prepares himself for the last part. Touching his heart and hers with a wide hand, he sings, "…Just to think you live inside of me; had no idea how this could be; now I'm crazy for your love; can't believe I'm crazy for your love…" positively devouring her with his eyes, wondering yet again how he ever missed Mercedes in the first place. As he takes his hands and runs them slowly over each breast, she closes her eyes, and in her head she is singing in perfect harmony, 'I sang to you.' As he finally runs his hands across her soft stomach, she opens them and smiles.

Rewrapping her in the towel, he takes the corners and uses it to pull her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, singing, "…The words you said you sang to me; and you showed me where I wanna be; yeah you sang to me, oh you sang to me."

He pulls her over to the bed where he proceeds to make wonderful sweet love to her, during which he repeatedly drives every sad and gray thought from her mind and every other place on and in her body that he can reach.

**End Notes: **

The original Pretty Woman quote made by Vivian in the bath: "Did I mention my leg is 44" from hip to toe. So basically we are talking about 88" of therapy, wrapped around you for the bargain price of $3000 dollars." (Sometimes 'Cedes gets to pick the movies! And just like Vivian, she wants her fairytale.)

I tried so hard not to put the song in, but after I wrote CH 7, in Between the Scenes or the Road to Samcedes, I couldn't help it. I just know that Sam was bursting at the seams wanting to tell Mercedes _how_ he was sure that he had fallen for her, and I think that not telling her that he basically stalked her for a week at school is the longest secret he's managed to keep so far. It came out when she needed to hear it. Her singing for him (unknowingly to him) all that week before Jean's funeral is, in my opinion, what sealed her in his heart. How could he not let her know how that made him feel?

What? Y'all know I'm shameless :]

'You Sang to Me' – Marc Anthony

Perma-note #1: Not to fear, Sam stashed 'extra protection' all over the house for moments just like this one. I just don't feel like writing about it.

Perma-note #2: This is the **second of eight** drabbles owed for CH 6 reviewLOVE received :] ***MWAH* **

Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Raindrops on Eyelashes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 9: Raindrops on Eyelashes**

* * *

><p><strong>This story fills in the missing portions of the week of spring break, essentially everything (almost) that happens in between CH 28 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' and CH 31 'Top Forties Sweet Cheeks' of the Summer in LA series. <strong>

**This is the evening of night three. **

* * *

><p>Sam does his best work under the stars, so tonight an almost midnight moonlit picnic is in order.<p>

He leads them on foot from her house to their favorite secluded park clearing and slowly opens the picnic basket while Mercedes spreads one of the blankest on the ground. They brought two; one for sitting on and the food, and one for snuggling under.

It's warm enough that the first fireflies of the season are out, adding their iridescent twinkles to those in the night sky.

Sam is trying his best to seduce Mercedes with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, and all she can do is laugh. (Yes, after three days, her laugh has finally returned.) Sammy is only sexy when he _isn't _trying. Unless he's shirtless, then it doesn't matter what the hell he's doing, he's damn sexy then.

He gives her a fake grumpy face because rather than falling helplessly into his arms, she's rolled clean off the blanket and into the grass from laughing so hard. With a chuckle, he tosses the strawberry and rolls after her. Both of them end up in a giggling brown and cream mix of fallen leaves, smushed flowers, and sticky grass blades. Somehow she's managed to avoid getting any of it in her hair, but her dress doesn't fair as well.

Supporting the back of her head with his hands, he leans down to kiss her. Unexpectedly she jerks back just before he can make contact as she is caught squarely in the forehead by an enormous raindrop. And then another, and another.

Standing quickly he pulls her up, and they both race for the picnic. After a short while it becomes clear that they should run for shelter as the random little spring shower increases in intensity. No lightning, no thunder, just a million fat raindrops. It's the kind of shower that would come down even if the sun was shining, simply because it is nearly April. He pulls her away from her last futile attempts to salvage their little picnic, heading for the tree line for shelter. He ends up choosing a large, tall, old weeping willow tree. The branches are so long and heavy with leaves that they form a curtain around the trunk practically to the ground that he pulls back for her to enter under without having to duck her head. The only thing that she's managed to grab is the relatively dry snugglin' blanket. Under the willow curtain Sam gives her the once-over, noticing that even in the dim light from the full moon filtering through the curtain, her dress is soaked clean through. He cocks one of his eyebrows up at her as he traces the outline of her frilly little bra with his eyes. Mercedes is not the only one completely soaked. Sam is too.

His ever growing mane of hair is swept back, the weight of the water finally keeping it from falling into his eyes. Mercedes fights a little pout; one of her favorite pastimes is pushing that unruly swath of blond hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. As she looks lower, her wanna-be pout dissolves into a jaw dropping, bottom lip licking look of wanton appreciation. Sam's light shirt is clinging to every part of his chest and arms, showing the mounds of his shoulders, the bulge of his biceps, the raised expanse of his pecs, the delicate points of his nipples, the trail down the center that leads to happiness, and every chiseled muscle that she longs to touch in between.

_Funny_, she thinks, _I can handle shirtless Sam, he's __always__ shirtless, but he's even hotter like this, showing everything and showing nothing._ The look she gives him as she stands there chewing on her bottom lip causes his heart to beat a little faster.

She closes her eyes as she slowly reaches out and touches his chest while he slowly reaches up and wipes the raindrops out of her eyelashes with his thumbs, cradling her face in his hands. Opening her eyes, she's met with her tiger, come out to play. Even slower still he carefully backs her up against the tree trunk, melting her with a smoldering kiss that warms her from the inside, making her forget that she is totally utterly wet. (Of course that look and that kiss make her totally utterly wet, but in a wholly different sense).

He loves the way she touches him. It's so different than the others. There is no hesitation, with every soft caress or strong stroke he feels how much she loves him, needs him, wants him. It is the all any guy could ever want when his love touches him. Her hands are so small, her nails so hard, and as she slowly rakes them down the front of his chest, he rewards her with a deep rolling purr. Mercedes smiles and repeats the action again just to hear him purr once more. He may be the tiger, but she has all of the power. He may take control most of the time, but that is only because she lets him.

She wraps those magic hands around his waist pulling him against her. She is now well and truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. (Take your pick, at this point Sam could be either ;).

Sheltered only by the long glistening canopy of leaves and the midnight, Sam thinks, _I am so glad that she is wearing such a cute, little, short dress… _as he takes one hand and glides it up the side of her leg and thigh, pulling the edge of that cute, little, short dress with it. As the hand travels higher, she pulls that lucky leg up and wraps it around his waist. Nobody is with them, no one can see them, and their only company besides the tree, the rain, and the moon are the million little fireflies who also chose to take cover under the willow tree. And they aren't looking; they are just there to create with their lights an offbeat, pulsing rhythm of love.

Using his new best friend the willow tree for leverage, Sam pushes aside her panties as he pushes into her. Now both of her legs are wrapped ever so tightly around his waist.

In the quiet little unexpected shower everything is wet, dripping, and blurred as if it is all occurring in slow motion. They are kissing, loving each other totally, inside of a giant globe made of glowing raindrops gliding down a living, gently swaying curtain of verdant greenery, surrounded by slowly sparkling fireflies, lit by the full moon.

Each look he gives her seems a bit extended, each sigh she gives him lasts a bit longer than usual, each purr he makes into her ear and against her neck takes an extra moment to rumble through her body, and each push he makes has an added filling lift at the end. Each kiss pulls at lips, tongue, heart, and soul.

Everything it seems in the rain, is taking its deliciously sweet time to build, to grow. Each touch lights small embers that they can both feel growing into one large all consuming fire.

Just before they are engulfed in the flames, they share one long look, eyes flickering at the edges, and then just like that, they burn.

…

Despite their best efforts, not only are they soaked, but they are also splattered with mud by the time the shower passes. After they quickly collect their sorry little picnic, they link hand-in-hand to slowly make their way back to Mercedes' house with only one thing on their minds: A nice long hot shower.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>

Oh yes, that was a Plain White T's reference, and yes the song will eventually make an appearance (on a very special night in the near future :) However the song that inspired this chapter was Sixpence None the Richer's 'Kiss Me'. You know, "Kiss me…Nightly, beside the green, green grass…beneath the milky twilight; Lead me out on the moonlit floor…and make the fireflies dance; Silver moon's sparkling; So kiss me…" _Awwwwwww_.

Perma-note #1: Not to fear, Sam stashed 'extra protection' all over the house and in his various pants pockets for moments just like this one. I just don't feel like writing about it.

Perma-note #2: This is the **third of eight** drabbles owed for CH 6 reviewLOVE received :] ***MWAH* **

Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. A Dork A Diva  A Few Well Placed Bubbles

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 10: A Dork, a Diva, and a Few Well Placed Bubbles**

**This story fills in the missing portions of the week of spring break, essentially everything (almost) that happens in between CH 28 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' and CH 31 'Top Forties Sweet Cheeks' of the Summer in LA series. **

**This one picks up immediately where CH 9 'Raindrops on Eyelashes' ends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mini AN: This chapter is dedicated to ****emzjuk**** because she without question wins the award for 'most number of in-fic references of Sam in the shower'. I think she's up to 7 by now! And in this I pay homage to one of my favorite chapters in her second samcedes story arc (40 Days of Summer).**

* * *

><p>Both are giggling as they enter the house through the backdoor. Not wanting to have more cleaning up to do than necessary, they decide to remove their shoes and to shed their wet dirty clothes as soon as the kitchen door closes behind them.<p>

Sam loses the apparent race to disrobe as his wet jeans slow him down horribly. While he is still struggling, hopping on one foot trying to get his left half out of his pants, Mercedes' voice rings out in his ear. "Dibs on the first shower!" Looking up all he catches is a glimpse of her backside flying up the stairs.

He thinks, _Dibs?_ as he falls over on his side, landing with a _thwump_ on the tiled floor. Moments later, having finally won the battle of the pants, he heads upstairs. Once the sound of the shower turning on reaches his ears, he picks up his pace, taking the last half two at a time. Walking into the bathroom he asks, " 'Cedes, what do you mean _dibs_?"

Wearing her best 'innocent face', Mercedes peeks her head around the shower curtain. "Sam, baby, now don't give me that look. I'm all filthy, and it will only take me five, ten minutes tops to get clean. You know damn well if you come in here somehow, someway we'll both still be covered in mud and grass by the time we get out. So…" With a small wave of her hand, "get out." Then her head disappears back behind the shower curtain.

Sam stands there and considers what Mercedes just said. He figures that she is probably right, but that isn't gonna stop him from trying. Putting on _his_ best 'innocent face' he says, "I promise to be good." Her head slowly peers back out from behind the curtain, her eyes already narrowed. He holds up his hands in surrender. "Just a shower." With a slight nod of her head, she allows Sam to join her hoping that she will at least get clean first.

She tosses him the little bath poofy thing that he's been using that week. He reaches around her for his soap of preference, and as he does his forearm brushes across the small of her back. She turns on him so quickly that he swears he heard her neck snap. With obvious amusement dancing in his eyes he says, "Hey, just getting the soap, you know, because I want to get all squeaky clean." As he works the soap into an iridescent lather with his hands, he reiterates, "Just a shower, right."

Not buying that for even a second, all Mercedes can do to respond is purse her lips with an "Uh-hm." She turns her back to him. His front side is way too tempting. His backside is way too tempting. She figures if she just stares as the wall she might actually make it. After two minutes of reasonably comfortable silence, she grows used to the quiet hum of the running water and the swish-swish of two people in the shower…washing, just washing. By minute three, her ears detected a change. She is the only person still making the swish-swish, Sam is completely still behind her. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she peeks over her left shoulder at Sam. "What the? Boy, what are you doing?"

Sam is standing there, facing her, eyes closed tight (because she is too tempting both coming and going too!). He is practically snorting he wants to laugh so badly. His hands are in fists on the sides of his hips, elbows out. He has formed his hair into a high swirl of soapy towering waves, with one very cute curly-q trailing down the center of his forehead. On his chest he's made a big Superman style 'S' out of a froth of bubbles, and he has also managed to fashion himself a pair of bubble briefs to boot. Once he feels the heat from her body near his as she leans around him to check and see if the briefs go all the way around (they do!), he cracks one eye open and says, "What? I'm good." Wiggling his eyebrows at her he throws down the challenge. "Think you can do better?"

Giggling, she nods 'yes', and once Sam's closed his eyes again, she turn back around and shuts off the water. (Once Sam hears her makin' bubbles he totally peeks, for a little while at least.) "Em, em.." She is now facing him and he opens his eyes. "Guess who?"

His first thought is, _something in way too many clothes, most of your best parts are covered in bubbles._ Smiling, he takes in the vision before him. Both of her breasts are covered in bubbles. She is standing with her legs together from…_there_ to her ankles. Her entire bottom half, all the way around, from just below her belly-button to her feet is covered in bubbles. He takes note that her feet are splayed in to a distinctive 'V' shape as she waggles her toes at him through the bubbles. Having made up his mind, he shares what he had deduced. "Hmmm, clamshell bra, soapy tail when wet…are you Ariel?"

His is rewarded by her gorgeous laugh that echoes with itself, bouncing off of the tiled walls around them. "Yes, in honor of the Disney trip we never got to take." Really looking at him for the first time since she turned around, she clears her voice and whispers, "Ummmm, you seem to have lost some of your briefs there, S-man."

With a cheeky little grin he replies, "It's been known to happen. You seem to have more than enough to share on your…_tail_. I'll just…" And rather than explain, he just cups his hand and runs it up the back left side of her body from mid-thigh to mid-back, scooping up bubbles as he does. Raising one eyebrow, he decides for good measure to repeat the action on the front side as well. Fixing her with a look that is still half playful, he says, "This should just about cover it, don't you think?"

Looking down at the rapidly disintegrating bubble briefs (among other things), Mercedes shakes her head slowly from side to side. "I don't think that little pile of bubbles is going to cover all of that." Turning the other cheek, she says, "The situation has changed drastically since I last looked. You should probably take some more."

Not needing to be told twice, Sam takes his other hand, uttering, "If you insist" as he runs it up her right side, both front and back. Now offering her both foam filled hands, he asks again, "Is this enough?"

Looking down again, she shakes her head once more, saying, "No. I definitely think you're gonna need more."

Pretending to look sad, Sam with his puppy-dog-pouty-face in full effect asks, "You said that you could do better. Can you maybe help me?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, and drumming her fingers on her chin, Mercedes pretends to mull over Sam's request. "For Superman? Why not." Sam watches in rapt silence, while she, with her back to him, works up a new bubbly lather between her hands. After one last _accidental_ brush against him with her backside, she turns around with a high glistening mound of frothy bubbles in her hands. "Let's see if this is enough?" All Sam can do is nod eagerly.

She slowly spreads the mound of bubbles over him using both hands to ensure that nary a patch of skin is left uncovered. Leaving one hand in place, she takes the other one and messes up his coiffed do. (Those outrageous curls were killing her!) "How's that?"

He unconsciously flexes his hips, eyes unfocusing, momentarily taking on a more hazed appearance. Shaking them clear again and locking eyes with her, Sam replies, "I think you missed a spot."

Lips curling into a shy, but oh so seductive smile, she slides her hand up then down, quickly redistributing the bubbles. "We can't have that…" Up then down… "now can we?" Up then down… Up then down…again. "Is that…" Up then down… Up then down… Up then down… "better?" Sam's eye lids have fallen, eyes completely unfocused. All he does in response is nod his head up then down. Mercedes applies more pressure, which causes his eyes to fly back open, bright burning tiger eyes trained on her once again. Up then down… Up then down… Up then down… "I said…" Up then down… Up then down… Up then down… "is" Up then down… Up then down… "this" Up then down… Up then down… "better?" Up then down… Up then down…

Fighting the urge to let his eyes roll to the back of his head again, he struggles to stay focused on the question rather than the up then down slick sliding rhythm being played out in a frothy lather on his body. "Y—yes. This is s—s—sooo much better, so, so, so much bet—better."

Up then down… Up then down… Sounding dejected, with a long sigh she repeats, "Hmmmm, just better." Up then down… Up then down… Up then down… "I really want to give you the best." Up then down… Up then down…

Upon hearing her words, Sam takes one long blink and opens his eyes. Leaning forward he says, "Let me touch you, all of you." She looks up into his now suddenly clear eyes and is so startled that she loses her rhythm, loses her grip, and takes a little stumble back, losing her balance briefly as well. Gone is the haze, and in its place is that look; the look that still chases her down and crushes her when it wants to. Back now against the wall, smirk on her face, she thinks, _I just lost my own game. _Eyes pinning her in-place, Sam reaches one long arm around her and turns the water back on, rinsing away all of the soap and bubbles, playtime over. Nodding her head 'yes', he pounces and as he hoists her up, she thinks, _I just won my own game._

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES:<strong>

William Blake, The Tiger. Yeah, beautiful beast; primal and ferocious. That's Sam Evans alright.

Oh, ch 9, wasn't supposed to be all Avatarish. I was thinking of some Ryan Gosling movie that I never saw, but in the promos he was always wet, ripped, and kissing. (The Notebook? perhaps…) and you know fireflies have been an ongoing Samcedes theme for me since CH. 3 in the main fic. However, if you want to think about Avatar, go right ahead!

Perma-note #1: This is the **fourth of eight** drabbles owed for CH 6 reviewLOVE received :] ***MWAH* **

Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. R plus J II

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 11: R + J II**

**This story fills in the missing portions of the week of spring break, essentially everything (almost) that happens in between CH 28 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' and CH 31 'Top Forties Sweet Cheeks' of the Summer in LA series. This one is so fluffy parts of the story actually float.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight is streaming into the room and Mercedes and Sam are lying in bed, half tangled under the large white sheet. Mercedes is actually awake, and for the first time all week, Sam is not up yet. As Mercedes opens just enough of the covering to glance at the clock on her nightstand, she smiles. <em>It's just after ten. Quinn won't be here for brunch until eleven.<em> Using the one arm not partially pinned under Sam's glorious body, she pulls up the light sheet covering them, taking full advantage of the opportunity to look at him without him looking back at her. So many times when she had the intention of just admiring him, one longing look from him would have her seeking something more. Without those piercing green eyes staring back at her she could look, savor every detail of his body, but still manage to tear herself away if she needed to.

Now through the filtered light under that soft cotton sheet she takes the time to look at him. So much of what she loved about Sam was located at the top, where her eyes start their journey. His sharp mind, nerd-wit, loyal companionship, and crazy ideas about what may come are all rooted at the top. Next she takes in Sam's completely relaxed and handsome face, half covered with a long lock of blond hair. Without thinking she brushes the hair out of his face and gently tucks it behind his ear, letting her hand linger a bit along his jaw. He smiles in his sleep at the touch of her hand on the side of his face. That mouth and those lips, the things they say to her were things that no other guy had ever said to her. And the things they do to her when Sam puts them to good use. All she can do is quietly clear her throat as she thinks about those lips and mouth on her body. His neck is where that low hot sexy deep voice rumbles out to her ear, never failing to leave her shivering and covered in goosebumps. Sam's arms are strong, always supportive her, always ready to envelope her in a hug or an equally passionate embrace. Mercedes can't help but make her 'blush face' as her eyes take in the faint burn marks and on hairline cut across his wrists and she thinks about what she had to do to earn this moment, this 'not-a-morning-person-_this_-morning' Sam. His hands are long, wide, and amazingly creative. She lightly traces the palm of her hand with a slow-moving finger. Somehow made to fit into her own smaller hand perfectly, and yet those hands are still able to cover everything he loves about so completely, making her heart pound and her stomach go _flip-flop. _She hopes that his touch never ceases to send chills and little sparks racing across her skin, even when they are old and gray.

His chest is an overly-shared thing of pure beauty. Like a number of things about him she's discovered over the past ten months, it is both hard and soft, and this week it had quickly become her absolute favorite pillow. It houses his heart, whose beat literally matches her own. It is a broad shield when he is standing before her keeping her safe, and puffed full of pride when he is beside her. And in combination with his shoulders, they push her when he steps back. On the flip-side, partially hidden from view is Sam's back, sporting a few fresh well deserved stripes. Who knew that someone's back could be so inviting, intoxicating, exciting, and arousing?

Now speaking of arousing, Mercedes chuckles to herself as her eyes travel lower. She's going to have to speed up her meandering journey of her tiger's tawny body if she's going to make it out of the room by the time he's fully up…and awake. Now Sam likes to go on and on about her backside, but in her opinion, his is just as nice. Hers is soft, velvety and pliable, while his is two half globes of firm flexing muscle. Uh-hmm, speeding along lest she get carried away and end up caught; Mercedes wills her eyes to Sam's legs. Legs that could support her; provide the energy to carry her, toss her, fit around her, and help him love her. In a small corner of her mind she thinks, _He has no idea how much it means every time he grabs me, pulls me onto his lap, hoists me up, throwing _me _like a ragdoll over his shoulder or carrying me like I was air. No idea._

By the time Mercedes' eyes make it back up to Sam's face he is awake. Ducking her head, realizing she's been caught, Mercedes gives him a shy smile and tries to slip out of the bed. She can tell by the look on his face that he wants a chance to look at her too. As he takes one arm and uses it to elevate the sheet slightly so that he can have an unobstructed view of her, quietly she hopes that Quinn is running a little late that morning.

Thinking that he's feasted long enough, she tries to slip out of bed again. Just as she slides one foot over the edge, angled for the floor, the sheet is tossed into the air like a big parachute. Before it can drift back down Sam hooks his arm around her waist, pulling her under him. Now blanketed by the sheet and Sam, she shakes her head, looking up into dancing green eyes. He leans down and nuzzles the side of her neck, whispering, "And just where do you think you're going?" The look he receives in return says that he should know, and it just makes his eyes dance even more.

She pushes up against him with her arms trying to escape. "You know good and well that I'm going to Breadstix for brunch with Quinn." He stands up, making her think that he is letting her go. He drops back down covering her just as quickly as he stood, trapping her again and setting the sheet afloat once more. Laughing, Mercedes pushes herself up to sitting, forcing Sam to kneel over her, straddling her with his thighs, while the sheet finally comes down and covers them. "Sam, I have to go."

"But what about my good morning?"

Extricating her body from between the all too tempting location under his thighs, Mercedes kneels to face Sam, causing the sheet to slip over their heads, exposing her to the day, and ending up draped over his shoulders. Giving him a very chaste kiss on the forehead she says, "As much as I would love to, Quinn will be here in less than an hour."

"I know, I remember." Very quietly he asks, "Can I have one real kiss before you go?" While she considers her answer, Sam takes the sheet and winds it around his arms, pulling it up over his shoulders like a giant cape. In that instance he looks like a little boy who just got the worst news ever. That little glimpse of innocent superhero-Sam melts Mercedes resolve just enough for her to nod her head 'yes' and to allow herself to be enveloped into the sheet with him.

He pulls her into a small good-bye kiss that turns into a rather lengthy good morning kiss that we all know will turn into the kind of searing kiss that will make Mercedes forget, and of course will lead to something more.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

I did a little switch-a-roo. 'Fit to be Tied' (the bolo chapter) is still a work in progress, so I will link back to it from the end of CH 33 'Pillow Talk' in the main fic (which starts where this update leaves off). Then I will have time to finish it.

I love that movie and that play so very much (did you guess which one?) I just had to go back there one more time to make Mercedes' dream a reality, almost, but not quite yet. (Hint- I am referencing CH 16 'Taste of Home' in the main fic).

Apologies for the lack of m-ness here. I rewatched the movie and got carried away by the tragic romance of it all…at least they're both nekkid.

I am patiently waiting for 3X08, and the return of shirtless Sam. Hopefully it will still be in his contract that he must be shirtless at least once an episode. (I thought I was shameless, but clearly RIB takes the cake).

Perma-note #1: Not to fear, Sam stashed 'extra protection' all over the house and in his various pants pockets for moments just like this one. I just don't feel like writing about it.

Perma-note #2: This is the **fifth of eight** drabbles owed for CH 6 reviewLOVE received :] ***MWAH* **

I need ideas for more drabbles or I will count the B-Lo Rider chapter (which was requested a few times) as the last two, since it is probably going to be longer than my general drabble length, which I know isn't really drabble length, but if I can keep them under 2k words, then it's a win.

Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Brighter Than The Sun

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 12: Brighter Than The Sun**

**This story fills in the missing portions of the week of spring break, essentially everything (almost) that happens in between CH 28 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' and CH 31 'Top Forties Sweet Cheeks' of the Summer in LA series. This is the promised B. Lo Rider special edition. All I can say is that Finn got it right when he said, "It's the Santana of it all." She makes Mariposafria* write, dare I say it, smut. Not wannabe, but actual smut (with feelings of course, because feelings make it better). **

* * *

><p><strong>This one is for Isis Aurora Tomoe who was the first to request this pairing. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>We join the action, already in progress…<strong>

She can hear Santana's loud moans coming from behind her closed bedroom door. _YESSS!_ I _knew they'd still be at it when I got back. _Very quickly and quietly Brittany strips down and slips into the shower. She must wash away all of the bad; the blood and other fluids crusted on her belonging to Melanie.

…

Santana collapses onto her back, positively shimmering in the afterglow. She seriously thought that Brittany was the only person who could make her feel this way. Looking at Artie with heavy lids and catching his knowing smile, she's glad to discover that she is wrong.

The door opens allowing the barest sliver of light in from the hallway. Neither of the teens in the bed notices the action, but they both come to quick attention at the smell that floats in through the opening, strawberries and cream. They lock eyes for a fraction of a second before both rolling over to face the door.

As the door opens to reveal a wet and glistening silhouette, Santana presses up behind Artie, her little gasp in his ear making him tingle. Brittany whispers from the doorway, "Are you ready?"

Santana has already slid her hand from her hip, down Artie's side, curving it around the front of his body. Santana whispers into Artie's ear, "You certainly are, but am I?"

As silent as a ninja, Brittany makes her way over to the bed and slides in next to Artie, sandwiching him between she and Santana. Never taking her eyes off of Santana, she puts her arm around both her and Artie, pressing her palm into the small of Santana's back, pulling all three of them closer. Brittany then dips her head to kiss Artie, and only then does she takes her eyes off of Santana. Santana's hand is still playing along Artie's length and it's now tickling Brittany too. She slowly slides her left foot up her leg to allow Santana's wandering fingers access. Brittany scoots forward, never breaking her kiss with Artie, while Santana slowly and methodically works her fingers in and out of Brittany's folds, and back to Artie, causing them to moan into each other's mouths. The moan only intensifies as Santana takes Artie's length in her hand and runs it along Brittany's wet skin. Artie's hand slides down Brittany's shoulder and joins Santana's in their exploration of Brittany's slick warm core, while still teasing her with his tip.

Brittany giggles against his lips and with a wicked little snort, slides her hand from Santana's back and down the curve of her butt, pulling the three of them even closer. She then takes her fingers and runs them along the sides of Santana's breasts, back and forth, tracing the curving mounds with her fingers. Before she can roam anywhere else, Santana slides back to break the contact, causing Brittany's hand to follow as if tethered. This forces Artie onto his back between the two girls. Smiling, Santana grabs Brittany's hand, pulling her across Artie, with Artie assisting by guiding Brittany's hips as she straddles him.

Both Brittany and Artie watch intently as Santana licks Brittany's fingers with long slow flicks of her tongue. She then drops them from her mouth and down over her bottom lip, trailing them down between her breasts and across her stomach, before turning them up once they reach her V. Her eyes close a little as she slides them inside with a purring sigh. She lifts her knees to let her legs fall open slightly, while snuggling in tight against Artie's side once more.

Artie turns his head to give her a sweet kiss, just as Brittany leans down and catches both of their mouths with a peck of her own. Somehow she ends up just kissing Santana. Brittany then slides her free hand down Artie's arm, lacing her fingers with his as she slowly increases the rhythm of her hips and her fingers inside Santana.

Hissing, Santana pulls out of the kiss, burying her face in Artie's shoulder. Brittany turns her attention back to Artie, peppering his face with kisses while saying, "I've missed you so much, I never stopped loving you." She pauses everything, just for a moment to hear his response.

As he places a kiss on the top of Santana's head, he whispers back, "I know." Just a quickly, Brittany starts swirling her hips, grinding back down onto him, while her lightening quick fingers resume pressing into Santana.

Santana's pants are growing louder and louder in Artie's ear and she is now on her side, her hips thrusting in time with Brittany's fingers.

As she feels herself reaching yet another orgasm, Santana can't help but think, _What the hell is going on? I should be passed out by now after that first round with Britt and Artie, and that other with just me and Artie. I should not be ready to come all over my damn self again so soon just from a little fingering, but here I am, holding onto Artie for dear life, about to get turned out…again._

She starts to whimper into Artie's ear, her cries pushing him closer to release and Brittany right along with him. Even her rhythm is broken, growing more erratic as the feeling of Santana's spasms around her fingers cause her to close even more tightly around Artie.

Feeling like the end is near; Artie presses his head back into the pillow, looking frantically up in to Brittany's eyes. He turns his head slightly, coming face to face with Santana. She takes her arm and snakes it across his chest just as Brittany falls forward. He can tell by the jerkiness of her movements and by the way her brown eyes roll back into her head that she's come undone.

Brittany whispers "Hold on" as she starts to climax along with Santana. Artie fights to hold on as instructed, wondering what awaits him if he succeeds. All he can feel is the bed shaking around him and all he can hear is 'Mi corazon' in one ear and 'I love you' in the other. Brittany he expects, but Santana's sultry chant is his undoing. _My heart._

Eventually, everything starts to feel normal and real again. Santana rolls over onto her back, stretching her arms wide over her head as she does. Then she abruptly sits up and slides away from Artie and Brittany who are still a tangle of arms and legs. Brittany turns her head, pale blue eyes staring. "What's wrong?" She slides off of Artie, and rests on her side, head propped up on her elbow, her fingers still drawing lazy rainbows across Artie's chest.

"This."

Artie frowns, worried that she meant him being there. "I thought you wanted me here? D—did I not do a good jo—?"

Santana shakes her head sharply at him. "Not you, me." He tries to encircle her with his arm to pull her back over to him and Brittany. She swats his hand away. "I know I said that I wanted this, but I don't deserve this. I cheated you out of this."

"What? I don't understand."

She sits there, suddenly aware that she's naked, feeling as if she should cover up. "I knew that I was making Brittany cheat on you before, and now, the way I feel right now, the way you two have been making me feel all night…" Her eyes start to water. "I feel so good and so bad all at the same time. I don't deserve this feeling. I don't deserve what you've given me." She clutches a pillow against her chest trying to cut them off from her. Shaking her head, she says, "This should have been all yours." Letting the pillow slide, she looks solemnly at Artie. "I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, you never would have gotten with that bitch."

Artie motions for Brittany to help him sit up so that he can slide himself closer to Santana. He slowly takes the pillow from her hands and places it behind her back. "No. You don't know that. Besides, I was the one who lost Brittany all on my own when I called her stupid. You didn't make me hurt her, I hurt her. And, well let's just say that given our current arrangement, I have completely forgiven you for the whole cheating thing." He starts to trail his finger along her crisscrossed legs. He can see the corners of her mouth start to turn up. "And I know how you feel about me now and I hope that you know how I feel about you too." Even though Santana is still fighting back tears, Brittany has started smiling. "I know you love me."

"How? You sound pretty sure, and I'm not even that sure."

"You are Santana Lopez, and we are in a room, naked, not having sex because you feel this guilty desire to apologize for something that is well behind us. Either you are sick or you really care."

She tries to continue with her pity party of one, but starts laughing instead. "I thought I knew what love felt like with Brittany."

Sitting up on her knees, Brittany answers quickly, "You did."

"Then why does everything feel so different with Artie?"

"It doesn't have to feel the same, it's different people, so it's bound to feel different."

Artie nods his head in clear agreement. "This doesn't feel like it did when it was just me and Brittany either, but it's still love."

She allows herself one fleeting moment of joy at the thought and then withdraws again. "But I don't want to lose this feeling, ever."

"I'm not going anywhere. I was the one who waited on both of you." Brittany gives them both a matter-of-fact look.

Barely audible, Santana says, "I wasn't talking about losing you. I was talking about losing Artie." Artie doesn't want to look either of them in the eyes as he thinks back to his earlier conversation with Santana. "I can't pretend that I'm not worried." She places one hand on the side of Artie's face. "I just got you, both of you finally, and twenty or thirty years isn't enough." She leans down quickly to kiss away the frown now spreading across Artie's face. "I'm sorry I messed everything up. Damn feelings."

"How do you really feel Santana?"

"With you, like the earth moved. With the both of you? Like I've been struck in the chest by lightning."

Brittany leans across Artie, wiping away Santana's tears. "Stephen Hawking just turned 70. If we're still doing this when we're 70, well…" She descends into giggles at the thought, while Artie and Santana share surprised looks.

Very slowly, Artie asks, "Brittany, how do you know about Stephen Hawking?"

"My parents, back when I was dating Artie. They explained everything to me, which made me sad, but then they told me about Stephen, and instead of it breaking my heart, they gave me hope." She shrugs, looking so young, but sounding pretty wise. "I know it's crazy, and maybe I'm a little crazy, but I have enough for all of us."

"Enough crazy?"

"No…sorta." Standing up on her knees, pulling Santana up across from her, holding one of her hands and one of Artie's, she says, "I have an endless supply of crazy wild hope."

Santana and Artie both start to laugh, realizing that with such faith on board, it was pointless arguing. They'd never win.

Brittany motions for Artie to lie back down between them. She's still up on her knees with Santana across from her, also on her knees. She takes her fingers and traces Santana's jaw, pushing her long brown hair back behind her ear. Her hands float along the top of her shoulders, wrapping around them, pulling Santana into a kiss. Artie looks up at where their faces meet, enjoying the view. Brittany pulls out of the kiss and shakes her head at Santana. Face all innocent, hands extra naughty, caressing Santana's breasts until her nipples were taunt, then rolling them with her fingers, she sings sweetly, "Stop me on the corner; I swear you hit me like a vision; I, I, I wasn't expecting; But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go, with it; Don't you blink you might miss it; See we got a right to just love it or leave it; You find it and keep it; Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say…"

Brittany leans down to kiss Santana's breasts, so that the first Oh from Santana is one of pleasant surprise, rather than her joining in the song. "Oh…" She can feel Brittany humming along her skin, still giggling as she the supposed sex-shark fights to remain in control. "This is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart; It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun; Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky; Shining how we want, brighter than the sun…"

Santana and Brittany are now lost in kisses, licks, nibbles, nips and soft touches. Artie can' help but think that it doesn't get better than this as he sings, "I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it; You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had…" He takes his hands and slides one between each of their legs. "Cause you're so damn beautiful; Read it, it's signed and delivered, let's seal it; _**girls**_ we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae…"

_Nope, it doesn't get any better than this_, or at least that's what Artie thinks until the girls break apart suddenly, breaking into the chorus once more, in perfect sync and harmony execute a 90degree turn to the right, leaving his fingers empty. Santana is now straddling his body, while Brittany is hovering just above his face. _Correction, this is better._

"Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart; It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun; Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky; Shining how we want, brighter than the sun…" Santana, swaying her hips to the music in their heart, slowly lowers herself down over his head, while Brittany lowers herself over his face. He quickly raises his mouth up to meet her. One of his hands finds its way to Santana's breasts dangling above him as she continues to kiss Brittany. His other hand goes to assist his tongue as it works its way in and out of Brittany, in perfect time to the rhythm set by Santana's gyrating hips.

…_Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down_

_Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow_

_Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after_

_Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before…._

_Brighter than the sun. Brighter than the sun. Brighter than the sun._

…

Both girls fall forward, Santana ending up face to face with Artie and Brittany ending up face to face with his other head. Stunned, Artie lays there as Santana devours his face with kisses while he feels Brittany's mouth and tongue enveloping him whole. As they continue, his astonishment fades as he realizes that they have tasted each other before, but Artie makes it better. They had shared themselves with him in the most intimate way possible, and just like Santana's moment of brevity earlier, after feeling more connected than he's ever felt before, Artie finds himself scared too.

After the girls finally fall away from him, lying cuddled up together next to him on the bed, Artie excuses himself.

He doesn't even go into the bathroom, instead sitting in the hallway behind the closed bedroom door. _Is this going to work? What are my parents gonna think? What is gonna happen after graduation? I want to go to Berkley with Mike, but are they willing to make the move to Cali?_ Even alone, awash in self-doubt, at the very edges, he sees a light. He chuckles softly to himself. _Wild hope, remember? We'll figure out a way to make it all work. _

He opens the door, and rolls silently back into the room. For a few minutes he just sits there in the doorway unnoticed, watchsing the tableau before him. Santana is essentially facing him, spread crosswise on the bed, golden and beautiful, while Brittany is standing with her back to him, bent at the waist, head low, between Santana's widespread legs. He cannot believe that they are going at it again. As he watches Santana's head whip back and forth, covering her face in long strands of silky hair, hands in a white-knuckled grip on the bed sheets, he can't help but get excited and aroused too. Never taking his eyes off of the glistening bodies of his lovers, he starts to slowly stroke himself, half amused that he's apparently ready to go at it again too. As Santana's wails take on a distinctly different pitch, he decides that he's done watching.

As soon as Brittany feels his knees softly hit the back of her legs, she knows what's waiting for her as she lowers her hips. As she feels Artie enter her, she gives Santana a little nip, which just pushes the Latina into an even higher plane of ecstasy. Santana can feel the change when Artie joins them. She can feel it ripple through Brittany even before she feels his hands caressing the sides of her calves, now thrown over Brittany's shoulders. She just knows.

This time Artie joins them when they come, his fear for the moment gone. Santana still thinks that she doesn't deserve them, and when she really thinks about it, no one really deserved to feel like they did. But she now knows what Mercedes meant when she said that being with Sam was like burning a thousand passion filled deaths.

Finally sated, all three teens slide under the covers, holding each other in the dark.

Just at the edge of sleep, Brittany whispers, "We're glowing…" Artie chuckles quietly to himself, and wraps his arms firmly around his women before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>

LOL * I refer to myself in the third person. I'm not crazy or anything…

I could have kept going, that's not weird right?

Brighter Than The Sun- Colbie Caillait

So, how'd I do?

Oh, and where the eff is BOLO? HAHAHA….it's coming. Seriously this time…tomorrow. *grins sheepishly because I am such a troll*

Perma-note #2: This is will count as the **sixth and seventh of eight** drabbles owed for CH 6 reviewLOVE received :] ***MWAH* **

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it!**


	13. BOLO Fit To Be Tied

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 13: Fit To Be Tied**

* * *

><p><strong>This story fills in the missing portions of the week of spring break, essentially everything (almost) that happens in between CH 28 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' and CH 31 'Top Forties Sweet Cheeks' of the Summer in LA series. I think Sam would appreciate being tied up for a bit…<strong>

**Mini a/n: tumblr is kryptonite if you write fanfiction, I'm just sayin…sorry there were these pictures involving trouty lips, major jaw line action, stubble, and glasses… Maybe it's just me?**

**Mini A/N: Yes, the 'drabble of the bolo' has finally arrived! This is dedicated to Isis Aurora Tomoe because, well, she's just amazing and she left the first review for CH6. And Princess976, because she has been patiently waiting for this for forever. And for emzjuk, because she hasn't been patiently waiting for this, she's more of a 'PM & reviewing harasser'. And Koxie, just cuz . **

**Who am I kidding, it's for all of you still reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude:<strong>

"So, I saw how your eyes lit up when you saw your bolo tie hanging from my mirror. I, uh, rescued it from my dresser drawer while I was packing for the trip." She looks closely at his face to judge his reaction.

His is smiling one of those smiles that pulled at his mouth, but didn't flash any teeth. Naughty boy. "Some of my favorite memories are attached to that tie, of course seeing it makes me happy."

For a while now, Mercedes' has had a sneaking suspicion that a few of his _samtasies_ also involved that little tie too. That up-to-no-good look on his face just confirms it. Taking a box that he's never seen before from under her bed, she asks, "Would you like to attach a few more?"

His eyebrows disappear under the fringe of his bangs as he returns her query with a mischievous look. "Yes ma'am I would."

Opening the box, he sees that it contains more bolo ties. "I would hate for anything to happen to yours, so I bought a few extra, for the game." Leaning in close to him, standing on tiptoe to bring her lips closer to his ear she whispers, "I know that it's getting kinda late, but do you wanna play our favorite game?"

Almost before she can finish asking the question, his muffled response is "Yes" as he pulls his shirt over his head. He's naked in about 30 seconds, causing her to smack him on the chest with her hand, laughing at his obvious eagerness.

"Have a seat."

Moments later, he asks, "Uhh, Cedes, what are you doing?"

From behind him, all he hears is an innocent voice asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes—of…" His response is cut off with a quick intake of breath as he feels her secure his wrists to the back of the chair. His eyes are wide in shock. Never in a million years would he have thought that he'd be the one tied naked to a chair, never.

"You sit tight, and I'll be right back."

That is how Sam Evans came to find himself in Mercedes Jones' room, sitting in a high back chair pilfered from the dining room, naked, bound, and curious, waiting for her to return and hopefully kill him before the night was over. To pass the time he starts thinking about the game they were about to play, wondering what form it would take.

_How many? It didn't matter what, that always changed; the goal was to find out just how many._

_How many…times in one day?_

_How many…ways could he take her?_

_How many…times before she passed out?_

_How many…places could he make her do the silent scream?_

_How many…licks did it take to get to the center of the Sammy-pop?_

_How many…_The sound of Mercedes clearing her throat pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks up and wonders how many layers of clothing she had to take off before they could play.

Her hair is down, and she is now wearing her wearing her black trench coat, buttoned, with the belt wrapped securely at her waist. Where her coat ended there is hints of a tight fishnet weave, and then boots, boots that laced from her ankle to her knee, boots that added several inches to her height. Those boots screamed FUCK ME! which makes him smile because he knows that she would never say that's what they said to her. She'd say they were sexy and playful, seductive even. She could use all of the euphemisms that she wants; he knows what those boots were telling him to do. He is only more than willing to oblige, except there's one little problem, he's completely bound. He pulls only to find his wrists still secure. How he forgot about that he'll never know, but for now all he can do is stare.

She loves it when that look creeps into his eyes. That look that says 'oh the things I'm gonna do to you…just as soon as I catch you. Start running.' His stare sends shivers down her spine. She looks down, following his eyes, and then quickly brings them back up, focusing on the ceiling as she says, "I went shopping, with Santana and Brittany."

"You didn't need to do that; I don't have any fancy fuc—fun shoes."

"Oh my god, Santana was right. That's what she called them too. I thought—I, well I have no idea what I thought, but y'all are shameless."

"Says the girl who trussed up her boyfriend, is wearing the eff-me boots, and Lord knows what else, standing there looking like she's about to drop something very serious on me." She turns to the side and strikes a little modeling pose, bending her knee lifting one of the boots up until the heel hit her in the butt.

"What's under the coat Mercedes?"

She laughs, and the sound of it only stirs him to attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: We Found Love<strong>

"Sit back, try to relax, and enjoy the show. And, no touching."

That is easier said than done as she starts to sway to the music. He can already feel the thin ropes of his ties cutting into his wrists. He could break them and be on her in moments, but…he wanted to find out exactly 'how many' of whatever it is she was planning to do to him.

She is shooting for hot as hell, and not really sure if she's hitting her mark. Sam is no help; he'd be drooling over her in a brown paper bag if he got to tear it off of her eventually. That is why she is doing this whole strip tease thing to begin with. Brittany taught a class afterhours involving poles and well…Mercedes Jones felt _inspired_. Sam was better at showing how he felt, and she thought that this would let him know exactly how she feels about him.

_Yellow diamonds in the light; Now we're standing side by side; As your shadow crosses mine; What it takes to come alive; It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny; But I've gotta let it go…_

As she watches Sam follow every nuanced movement she makes to the music, she thinks about where he was when he finally decided that homeless or not, he had to go for it. He watches her glide her hands over her the outside of her coat, tweaking her buttons as if she were tweaking something else. She lifts just the edge of the coat to reveal something soft and ruffled underneath, but lets the hem fall quickly back down before revealing too much. Stalking around him in those boots, whipping her hair around like a wild woman to the music, getting lost, and not caring how it looked. This is for Sam, and he never thinks that she looks anything but beautiful and hot, even when she's acting like a complete fool.

_We found love in a hopeless place; We found love in a hopeless place…_

She thinks about how she was pretty hopeless when it came to love before him. They both were. And now? He almost tips his chair over trying to keep his eyes on her as she circles him.

During the first long instrumental with the driving dance beat, her fingers start to undo the belt, as she spins in a loose quick circle in front of him. Pulling it free, she's a little _too _enthusiastic or maybe just a little bit too close to him in that chair, because it catches him across the chest with a loud _Thwack _as she finally pulls it from around her waist.

"Oh my goodness! Sam…" She rushes to him, tracing the bright red welt already forming across his chest. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." She is starting to feel silly and dejected.

All he can say is, "I'm good, real good. Keep dancing."

"Good? _Good_ good or just okay good?"

Swallowing hard as her hand runs across his chest one more time, he repeats his previous affirmation. "Baby, I'm _good_ good." From her position on her knees, she can see that he's still aroused, and his eyes are still looking at her, hungry for the coat to come off.

"Hmmmm…" Cedes wonders aloud as she stands slowly and begins to circle him like a shark. "Interesting." She folds the belt and snaps it in her hands. The popping sound only serves to excite Sam even more. Stopping behind him, she leans down, pressing her lips close to his ear. "You like this don't you?" His nod is so small that she almost misses it. "This?" She hits him again with the belt, over his shoulder and across his chest. And after his eyes rolled back to the front of his head, he nods again, more vigorously. She starts working her fingers through his hair, causing his neck to wind in wide circles.

"I thought you said no touching."

"I never said that I couldn't touch you." He smiles at her as his lids begin to fall, while she continues to run her fingers through his hair. "I suppose when I think about it, this makes sense. I already know how much you like it when I do this." She wraps her fingers and pulls suddenly. He responds by panting openly and trying to lift himself out of the chair. He leans all of the way back, looking at her, following her around as she circles to the front again. Her fingers slide from his hair down his neck, grazing across his shoulder. "I also know how you feel about this." She draws her fingers into a claw and rakes her nails across the front of his chest, leaving faint red mark behind in a zigzagging trail.

Sam's mouth falls open as his eyes quickly lose their focus. With a sudden shake, he starts to pull against his restraints. Mercedes smiles, and shakes her head no slowly, places a firm hand in the center of his chest to still him. She takes one of her fingers and slides it from the top of his head down to his lips. "No baby…You know the rules. You lose and I lose." Chest heaving, he licks his lips as her finger crosses them, using his tongue to guide it to his teeth, giving her a frustrated nip. She pretends to gasp, as if hurt, but the look in her eyes says that it is a good kinda pain. Looking at her finger, she places a little kiss on the spot he's just bitten, and she turns the tables on him. "And how could I forget this?" She leans down, lips hovering just above the skin of his shoulder, and traces a slow line up the side of his neck. Although she's not touching him, she can feel him vibrating, thrumming at the thought of what she's about to do. Something she's done only once before.

He's breathing like a horse waiting at the starting gate. As she works the edge of her teeth into that spot on the side of his neck, she hears him whisper, "Oh God yes." The next thing she knows, his neck is ripped away as his feet kick out, sending the chair flying backwards.

But Mercedes is in charge, and as soon as Sam comes down from wherever it was he just went, he realizes that he is balancing on the back legs of the chair, held there firm by Mercedes' grip.

He lets out a breathy chuckle and looks down at his chest. "Does that mean I lost?"

"No. Not much has changed from where I'm standing. I guess that happens sometimes?"

Finding enough blood for a blush, he answers with, "Being seventeen sure has its perks."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: You Da One<strong>

Watching her hand work to wipe him clean, lingering long after she's done, he says, "You know 'how many' won't work the same way for me as it does for you."

"I know."

"If you don't stop, soon, very soon, I'll be…"

"I know." The song changes and she stops stroking him with her hand, tossing the cloth that she used aside. Straightening, she says, "Wow, and I haven't even taken off my coat yet." That just makes him blush even harder.

_You the one that I dream about all day; You the one that I think about always; You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave; My love is your love, your love is my love…_

She gives him one last gentle touch across his chest with her hand before walking away, to start the show.

_Baby, I love you, I need you here; With me all the time; Baby we meant to be; You got me, smiling all the time…_

As he watches her finally start to undo button after button, he realizes that she probably planned it this way from the get go. This song has a more laid back beat that she could really work. And work it she does.

_Cause you know how to give me that; You know how to pull me back; When I go runnin, runnin; Tryin' to get away from loving ya; You know how to love me hard; I won't lie, I'm falling hard; Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that…_

He's mesmerized as she dances, body rolling, swaying, shimmying and looking like sex, love, lust, and a keenly smoldering desire all at once. She pretends to try and get away, but is pulled slowly back by an invisible tether. She's never going to leave him, ain't no point in playing.

_And Yes I'm kinda crazy, That's what happens baby, When you put it down; You shouldn't give it to me; Good like that, Shouldn't hit it like that, Had me yellin' like that; Didn't know you would've had me coming back…._

The coat is finally off. As she stalks back towards him, her expression telling him just how good he can put it down, every brush of her sheer ruffled baby doll mini over the top of his legs has him questioning if he wanted to win. He could always make it up to her, right? She turns slowly around, bending slightly, showing him, hands down his favorite part of her body, and again, he pulls hard at his bolo ties. They are definitely cutting into his wrists, and he could care less. God he loved this woman, more than was probably good for him, but he didn't care. If all he ever got was her, with no fame, no fortune, just average everyday normal life, for the rest of his life with her, he would consider himself a lucky man.

_You the one that I'm feeling; You the one that I'm loving; Ain't no other guys like you; No there's just one, one, one; No baby just one, one; I bet you wanna know…_

Slowly she slips the lingerie dress off, letting one shoulder strap fall then the other. She lets it fall to the ground at her feet and all he can see are more layers. A matching lace bra and panty set. He cocks his head to the side, thinking. She's wearing tights under her boots, but they stop high on her thigh. Her panties over them…which means, the boots stay on. As she slowly backs it up, he breathes in and out slowly and steadily through his nose, fighting his instinct to free himself and press into her backside. If the boots stay on, then the game is far from over.

_You the one that I dream about all day; You the one that I think about always; You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is my love…_

Mercedes turns around to face him, a little surprised that Sammy is being so good. She takes off her panties first, hooking her thumbs under the waistband, just at her thighs. Then she straddles Sam's lap, pinning his erection against his chest with her body. Still moving to the music, she slowly unhooks her bra, and drops it to the ground next to the chair. The way she is slowly grinding herself against him is reminiscent of a very slow bull ride. The whipping motion starts at her head and neck, winding its way down her torso, ending in Sam's lap. His resolve to play by the rules is rapidly waning with each press of her slick flesh against him. Each turn of her hips makes him want to break free and just slide her on. She's never on top, ever, and this is something he wants to happen, a lot. But he's so close already, that before his mind can make a decision, his body chooses immediate blinding release for him. He can hear Mercedes whispering in his ear with the song, now winding down, "My love is your love, your love is my love…"

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: What's My Name?<strong>

He's finally free, and she's still sitting on his lap, waiting for him to notice. His eyes flash the second he does, and he picks her up and tosses her on the bed so hard that she almost bounces off. He is ready to pounce, and as he climbs into bed after her, he thinks that he's won. Too bad the game isn't over yet.

Just as he rolls Mercedes onto her back so that he can do all of the things that she well and truly deserves, the next song comes on, and he lifts his head for just a moment to listen. _Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name?_ That pause gives Mercedes the upper hand, and she continues to roll him under her, pinning him with her thighs and quickly tying his hands to the slats in her head board. Sam's rippling groan can be heard as tries, halfheartedly, to pull free. "More?"

On all fours above him, all she does is nod yes. He watches as she swings around and hops off of the bed. She takes a pillow and slides it under his butt, giving it a little smack as he lifts up off of the bed. He watches her backside sway as she walks to the foot of the bed. She places one knee alongside his foot and starts her crouched ascent upwards.

_Not everybody knows how to work my body; Knows how to make me want it; Boy, you stay up on it; You got that something that keeps me so off balance; Baby, you're a challenge, let's explore your talent…_

With a wicked little grin she plays her tongue all the way up his leg, from ankle to thigh. Between her teasing playful licks, the tickling brushes of her hair, and the kneading touches from her fingers, by the time she hits the halfway point, he's hard and ready again. Now at this point she was going to continue to tease him, but her game cuts both ways, and she's growing more and more impatient.

She crawls forward, brining her face above his.

_Baby, you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be; Than with your arms around me; Back and forth you rock me; So I surrender to every word you whisper; Every door you enter, I will let you in…_

He can feel the leather of her boots pressing into his sides. He can feel the heat of her body hovering just above him. He has a rather long reach, and he presses upward using his feet to gain leverage, touching her with his tip. She's still high enough on all fours that all he can do is play at her entrance, but that's all he needs to do. He can see her pupils grow wide, and her mouth form a little 'oh' as she feels him slide against her. She takes her hands and plays them along the thin cuts on his wrists, but she still doesn't untie him. Instead she balances herself with one hand while the other slides down his arm, along his chest, and helps guide him into her as she slowly lowers her body.

Up until this point, Sam thought that he could handle whatever she had planned for him. But now, watching her above him, head back, breasts bouncing to the rhythm she's set, he's not so sure. He wants to touch her, grab her, pull her down to him, sit up and face her, and whole bunch of other stuff. He watches as she plays with her breasts, hot but taunting. Still bound, those should be his hands. He growls, enjoying every single thing that is happening, and frustrated at the same time. Her head falls forward and her eyes lock with his. "How many Sam?" She bends down at the waist and he can see her back arch, lifting her backside up, just begging for him to guide his hands around its curve. Lips now pressed onto the side of his neck, she repeats her question, "How many Sam?" He never figured out what. She starts to lick the lobe of his ear, her breath coming in a hot whisper, "I'm so very impressed with you. You didn't break a single one." Then she increases the speed of her hips, as she bites down on his neck.

He can't help but laugh. "Two, this time." He steels his face against the momentary pain he feels when he breaks free.

Even though the song is Mercedes', she's the one who ends up screaming his name. However, he reciprocates a bit later when he has her pinned under him, her laced up legs over his shoulders. Yeah, he knows her name alright.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

So, again, I must blame the devil AKA tumblr for the tardiness…

I usually hate it when I realize that I'm using music featured on the show, but I don't mind it this time. Besides, if I had to change the song, it would take me another week (or more) to get myself back on track. Plus these are the only three Rihanna songs I even remotely like.

Perma-note #2: This is the **eighth of eight** drabbles owed for CH 6 reviewLOVE received :] ***MWAH* **

Finally, done….halleluiah, these were the hardest 13 chapters of my life. And yet one more is on the way, Teacher's Pet (for CH 35 Okay Kids Field Trip Time!). As soon as it comes to me, it will come to you.

Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Hot Sugar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to that show I pretty much gave up after season 2. Bastards. **

**Holy shit…is this an actual honest to God update? Hell yeah it is.**

**Chapter 14: Hot Sugar**

**Intro: The part is the continuation of Chapter 17 in 'Samcedes Summer in LA', specifically the part entitled 'It's Vampire Theory 101: F,F,F…' **

* * *

><p>…Now free, leaning down again, trailing kisses deep down the center of his chest, giggling a little as she does, Mercedes looks up at Sam and says, "Baby you're about to be <em>very<em> glad."

She takes the top of her tongue and traces the path back up. She flicks her tongue over one of Sam's pink nipples, then the other, making them stand to attention. Sam reaches down in anticipation of what's to come. He begins to loosen his belt buckle only to receive a swift, sharp smack on the back of his hand.

"Uh-un cowboy, this here's my rodeo." Mercedes grinds her leather-clad bottom in a swirl across his thighs, only making things harder for him. Despite the warning, he is tempted to risk her wrath by taking his pants off. Leaning down, curving her back, slowly lowering vertebrae by vertebrae, Mercedes tickles his cheeks with her hair. She grabs a handful of his hair, pulling it, turning his head to the side. She snakes her way back up to his neck, suddenly biting him, holding his flesh between her teeth. She starts licking, causing the blood to pump even faster through his body. When she finally releases him from her hold she's left a perfect impression. She licks the spot one more time, this time with the entire length of her tongue.

Sam's eyes fly open, widening with shock. Just as swiftly the lids lower in a lusty gaze to the point where he can barely see. "What the hell was that?" Studdering, Sam can barely get his question out.

"Hmmm, baby what _was_ that?" She raises a finger in contemplation to the side of her face, innocent as a Catholic schoolgirl. "You feel something you like?" All Sam can do is nod his head up and down over and over again. "Thought you would."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

Innocence again in full effect, Mercedes' reply is, "I just don't know. I mean I can think of a few things, but maybe I should just stick to one. Thing that is." There's nothing innocent about the smile she gives him.

All Sam can get out of his mouth is, "Please, please, please,pl—e "

"Oh I like it when you beg." Without warning Mercedes stands and fixes Sam with a searing hot glare. "On the floor, now." Without any additional prompting Sam rolls off of the couch. "Now on your knees and beg for what you want. Maybe you'll get it…maybe." She flicks her tongue at him this time showing enough to verify his suspicions.

_OH MY GOD. _"Cedes, wh—when did you get a tongue ring?"

"Did I say you could ask me a question?" Sam shakes his head no. "Then go on and beg me proper." She licks her lips, giving him another peek at the lavender ball sitting atop her tongue.

Wide-eyed Sam says, "I want to feel it roll over my whole body, from head to toe, over and over again. I want you to play with me and make me scream."

He's rewarded with a brilliant, but devious smile. "I'm borrowing it from Santana. It's not real but dayum if it don't do the trick."

Sam takes back his earlier thought. He misspoke; Santana should be spending more time with Mercedes, lots more time.

Mercedes motions for Sam to stand. He's up so fast he was just a fleshy blur before her eyes. His mouth hasn't closed since he first saw the tongue ring. He watches as Mercedes executes a sensuous body roll of her own. It starts by her whipping her hair around in a wide arc around her head. The movement slithers down her neck, bowing her body forward at the waist. It moves along her spine, pushing it high and then rolling it low. As her head whips its way back up her hips swivel in a figure 8. Standing tall, she runs her hands down her thighs and up through her hair. She bends her knees, continuing to sway from side to side. She squats, in perfect time to the music that only she can hear. At first she keeps her knees together, like a good little girl. Except tonight there's nothing good about Mercedes. Without faltering she balances on her toes, pushing out her right thigh and then her left. Finally she executes another roll that originates from her boots, up her back, bringing her back to standing. Sam on the other hand slides slowly to the floor, flabbergasted. (Not all of him is sitting though.)

Mercedes motions for him to stand. He stands so quickly that he almost trips over his own feet. She gives him the barest of smiles. "Off, now." Again Sam fumbles with his belt for what seems like an eternity before finally getting it to open. His pants and boxers come off with one hard and swift pull. This elicits another small smile from Mercedes. She stalks towards him, her boots clicking with each step. He's mesmerized. It's as if she's a cobra attempting to hypnotize him before striking. When she gets as close to him as possible without actually touching him, Sam's body can't help but jerk with eagerness. Instead of touching him Mercedes give him her backside. Sam has no complaints about the sudden turn of events.

Quickly Mercedes bends at the waist, brushing against him, and pushing him to the floor. She saunters to the other side of the room. For a few more moments Sam figures that he can sit back and let her finish the show. Mercedes drops to all fours and stalks towards Sam like a predatory cat. Sam unconsciously backs away, driven by the wild and feral look in her eyes. His butt finally hits the couch. He has nowhere else to go.

Mercedes dips her head, licking a long hot line up Sam's left leg up to…Then just as quickly she pulls her head back to repeat the action on his right leg. Again she stops before claiming the ultimate prize.

Sam raises his hips off of the ground, only to be held in check by Mercedes' firm hand on the center of his chest. "Hmmm, I though you wanted me to play with you. Roll it all over your entire body, over and over?"

"Dammit, stop teasing me woman. Just roll it over and over one part."

Mercedes is still chuckling as she lowers her mouth over Sam's head, over and over again, her actions spurred on by every pant, moan, and whimper she can suck out before the final scream.

…

Mercedes thinks that Sam gives just as good as he gets. She smiles as he flicks his tongue at her, flashing the tongue ring now in his possession. As she watches his blond hair disappear below the fabric of her leather skirt, she laughs. The laugher quickly turns into a hiss as Sammy gets to work. _Oh yeah, he gives __just__ as good as he gets._

He wants that sugar.

* * *

><p>End Notes (I think that I can hear the echo…):<p>

Damn y'all it has been too long, practically a year to the day since I gave Samcedes some lovin'. Sorry…I sorta found out that I was bipolar (which totally made sense) but clearly I was already headed, more like in, a very very bad place when we finally figured out what was wrong with me. I am pretty much together again. Pretty much. Took a while though.


	15. Don't Wake Me Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to that show I pretty much gave up on after season 2. Bastards. (And yes the rumors are true; I just found out that there are 5 seasons, yesterday. Seriously? 5?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 15: Don't Wake Me Up<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This sweet micro-chapter fills in the missing piece at the end of 'Ch 41: POV' of the main story. <strong>

In dreams they are together.

Sam's hand slides down under the sheet loving the cool silky feeling across the backs of his knuckles. He sighs as he's tickled by the short downy hairs trailing from his navel to the part of his body that's slowly hardening.

In his mind he is seeing his Mercedes, and his hand as hers. Wanting to prolong the feeling he teases himself by just slipping his hand across his head. His other hand runs back and forth over his chest causing his nipples to rise. He imagines slow burning tracks jaggedly spreading down his chest as Mercedes runs her nails across. He sighs, wishing with every fiber of his being that she was there with him. That her small but firm hand was the one finally gripping his base with determined authority. She was his even before he began this late night day dream that will pull him from his exhaustion into the sweet bliss of sleep, where in the dreams that will eventually come, he can take her completely.

…

Mercedes can feel the coming dawn and she pushes it back further and further, with every small increment her fingers slide down her body, her breath already beginning to quicken. As her other hand reaches up to cup her breast, pretending that they are Sam's, she flicks her nails gently across. Small goosebumps erupt across her soft skin. She thinks that she can actually feel his rough tongue flicking, ever delicately, as she pays her breasts more attention. In her mind's eye it's her Sam who wantonly caresses her lower belly and moves down to her inner thighs. Finally her other hand has reached its already eagerly waiting destination. He's not there, but he is there urging her to do whatever it is she needs.

…

His grip slowly slides up until it reaches the already moistened tip. He uses the natural lubricant to further aid him in reaching his ultimate goal. As he moves his hand down and then back up, he ever so slightly releases his grip to swirl his fingers across the tip of his head. With his eyes closed it's easier to attribute the motion to Mercedes' smooth mouth, but deep down he knows that it's off. There's no warmth that brings a pulsing shudder down his spine. Yes, the feeling of his slow, stroking is very pleasurable, but it's a pale imitation to the feeling Mercedes gives him. No matter, he pulses forth, pushing and climbing ever closer to the release that he craves. He has a rhythm going now and he's caught in the staccato beat that he can hear spiraling around the room. He lifts his hips up off of the bed as the beat swirls up to a slight crescendo. As his back floats down to the bed, he utters his first of many moans. They vibrate across his chest and downwards towards his steadily pumping hand. If he concentrates enough he can almost feel the ripple climb up his shaft and out through the end as if his Mercedes was humming the song along his body.

He begins the climb, racing Mercedes to the top.

…

As her fingers explore, her thoughts drift back to the first time that Sam watched. His hungry eyes chased whatever bashfulness there was still in her away. He was so eager to see her fingers, at first gingerly, slide up and down her glistening opening. Gleaming with a wickedly devilish grin, he pushed her into more insistent and deliberate explorations. Even now, she can see the hopeful smile spread across his lips as he waited, slightly less patiently, for her to seriously begin to discover her innermost self. Any thoughts that she still harbored about him being repulsed dissipated when his unbelievably focused eyes grew more intense, causing him to reach out to touch her. She watched him slowly pull his finger back, and incrementally raise it to his lips, savoring her taste. He knew that he was just supposed to watch, but he couldn't help himself.

Back in her room, Mercedes runs the tips of her fingers round and round, swirling back and forth, imagining Sam there with her, urging her on like he did that night. Without thinking she adds a delicate tapping that perfectly complements and completes the rhythm that Sam is now pounding out across the world. Her breath starts to come in ragged jags. Her skin begins to glisten as she brings her legs up farther to allow her searching fingers more intimate access. God how she wished that they were Sam's fingers probing her warm, slick depths, but she would make do.

She begins the climb, racing Sam to the top.

…

He can feel his body tightening. She can feel a sweet, warm pressure building. He can feel the tidal wave that has been trying to crush him since he began. She can see the wall of lights that always accompanies the warm flush down her body. The wave is crashing behind him, moving forward then pulling back, teasing him, daring him to jump over the edge to escape. She can feel the continuous, pulsating warmth growing hotter and hotter, coming closer and closer still, threatening to burn. Daring her to jump over the edge to escape.

But there is no escape.

They both reach the top and dive willingly over the edge at the same time. Even half way around the world they are in sync. Her toes curl and his body seizes with the waves, fire and water, that capture them both. There is panting, sighing, release, relief, and smiling.

Mercedes stretches, finally ready to face the day. Sam cleans himself and lays his head down on his pillow, finally ready to succumb to sleep.

No matter how many times they do this, both concede that what happens while dreaming is nothing compared to the real thing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Now please return to the main fic. (Hint, there's still a tiny bit of bonus story at the end there…)

Thanks!

Reviews will eventually earn you what went down on Six-Minute St. James' desk. That's all I'm sayin.


End file.
